Nothin but a Mutt 2
by optimistic girl94
Summary: You loved Nothin but a Mutt. Well here is the sequel. Joey thought the horror of being a dog was over but it was just beginning. Plz up. Now read plz plz. You will make me smile.
1. Default Chapter

Nothin but a Mutt 2  
  
An: You guys wanted a sequel so I gave you one. Hope you like it.  
  
Chap 1 Explanation  
  
Joey kept running down the sidewalk to his house. He knew Kaiba would start bugging him about the whole dog incident. He wondered how his sister would react when he walked in the house after missing for three days.

"Joey where have you been?" Serenity asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.

"You can tell me anything," she said.

"O.k. but you are going to have to sit down," he said.

He explained the whole thing to Serenity. He looked at her face change from a smile to a frown.

"You think I am going to believe you were a dog for three days and that Kabia and Mokuba adopted you?"

"Yes,"

"Your crazy," she said.

"I turned back into a human today and I didn't have clothes so I borrowed Kiaba's so-,"

"Joey until you tell me the truth I want you out of here," she said.

"Your kiddin right sis?"

"I am not kicking you out I just need time to take this all in now go,"

Joey got up and left his house so Serenity could think about what Joey said. He decided to head to the game shop to see Yugi. When he opened the door to the shop Yugi ran over with his arms open.

"Joey where did you go?"

"Well it is a long story," he said.

"I have all day," Joey began his tale of how he was a dog and then adopted by Kaiba and Mokuba. Yugi looked at Joey as if he was crazy.  
  
"Don't give me that look Yug,"

"Then what look should I give you?"

"You have to believe me,"

"I can't believe what you are saying and I am really sorry,"

The shop door opened making a dinging sound. Bakura, Ryou, Tirstan, Tea, Duke, Malik, and Marik walked in. Joey began to tell the story to them but of course he got the same reaction he got from Yugi. They didn't believe him either. What had to happen for them to believe him? Suddenly Mokuba walked in the shop holding flyers in his arms.

"Hey Mokuba," they all said.

"Hi guys," he sadly said.

"Why such the long face?" Tea asked.

"My puppy Little Seto is missing," he said.

"That is really sad," Yugi said.

Joey stood up ready to tell Mokuba the truth.

"Don't be sad I am Little Seto," he said.

"No you aren't," "Yes I am," "No you aren't,"

"Yes I am,"

They were interrupted when Kaiba stormed into the store.

"Eeep!" Joey yelled as he ducked behind Yami.

"Where is that mutt? When I find him he is going to die,"

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Why? Why? He –he-was the dog the whole time and- I am going to kill him for that,"

"You believe that crap to?" Bakura asked.

"Crap? It is true. I was taking the pup a bath today and then I got a phone call. When I came back I found out it wasn't the pup but Joey in the bathtub. The whole time I was taking Joey a bath," he said.

Yugi began to laugh along with the rest of the gang except Joey.

"You are saying Joey was a puppy for three days?" Duke asked.

" Had fur and a tail and ears?" Tristan asked.

"Yes,"

"You are joking," Yugi said.

"No,"

"I think that you have gone mad," Ryou said.

"Big brother Joey can't be Little Seto he is a boy," Mokuba said.

"He changed back into a boy,"

"Come on big brother you can help me put up flyers," Mokuba said taking Kaiba's hand.

"No I tell you all it is the truth," he said as Mokuba dragged him out of the door.  
The rest of them decided to go to the arcade. On their way there a boy of about fifteen ran into Ryou.

"Watch where you are going weirdo," the boy said.

Ryou shoved the boy into the wall and began to beat him up. The whole gang watched because they thought it was weird that Ryou was beating someone up. When Ryou stopped the boy ran down the sidewalk so fast he bumped into a lady carrying groceries.

"Next time watch where you are going punk," Ryou yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Ryou especially Bakura.

"Let's go to the arcade shall we?" he asked so nicely.

The first thing that was completed in the arcade was eating. Which was something they always did first because Joey was always hungry.

"Ryou tell me how you learned to fight like that?" Bakura asked.

"Oh well I guess from you," he said.

Joey was eating away when he thought he saw something outside. He got up and went out the door taking a right he ran into a well. Not just any well he was sure this was the one from the park. This creeped him out so he decide to go inside. When he opened the door a man who owned the arcade shooed him out. Confused Joey walked down the sidewalk. He crossed the street to the pond. Looking in what he saw freaked him out even more.

Review to find out why Joey was freaked.


	2. Why Me?

Nothin but a Mutt 2  
  
Chap 2 Why Me?  
  
Joey couldn't believe he was a dog again. The wish was suppose to wear off. He didn't know what to do now. He was completely confused. On the other side of the street he could see that his friends were leaving the arcade. He crossed the street to see them.

"Can't believe Joey left," Yugi said.

"Guys I am right here,"

"Do you hear barking?" Yami asked.

"If it is a dog I am outta here," Bakura said.

Walking up to Yugi he barked really loud so they would stop and notice him. Yugi saw the puppy then remembered it was Mokuba's dog.

"Hey you know what this is Mokuba's puppy,"

"Your right," Duke said.

"We should return him,"

"Yeah," Yugi picked up Joey and they made their way to Kaiba's mansion.  
At Kaiba's mansion

"Big brother I miss Little Seto,"

"If you ask me good riddance,"

The doorbell rang so Kaiba went to answer it. At the door he saw Yugi and his friends and the dog that was really Joey.

"What are you people doing here?"

"We came to return Mokuba's puppy like the flyer said," Yugi explained showing a flyer. "What puppy?" he said taking the flyer and ripping it up.

"Big brother whom are you talking to? LITTLE SETO!"

"Don't we get a reward?" Bakura asked.

"Yes the reward of leaving my home," he said slamming the door in their face.

"Big brother that was mean,"

"It was mean when they returned this," he said pointing at the dog.

Mokuba was so happy he went up to his room and shut the door.  
At the game shop

"Did any of you guys see Joey leave the arcade today?" Yugi asked again.

"For the last time Yugi no," Tristan, said.

The game shop door opened.

"We are closed,"

"Yugi it is me Serenity,"

"Oh, hi,"

"Have you seen my brother?"

"No,"

"Oh I fear that when I told him to not come home until he told me why he really was gone for three days that he ranwawy," she said.

"Joey wouldn't or would he?" Yugi said.

"You never know Joey can be surprising sometimes," Yami said.

Back at the Kaiba Mansion  
  
Joey sat on Mokuba's bed while Mokuba was asleep. He wondered why he was turned back into a dog again. Why was this happening? Joey believed it was over when he turned back into a human that afternoon. Maybe his wish was never suppose to wear out. The next morning Joey jumped off Mokuba's bed to see if they were still at home. When he looked around they were gone.

At Domino High  
  
"I am beginning to get worried," Yugi said.

"Where could Joey have gone to" Yami asked.

"Don't worry Joey is fine," Kaiba said.

"What did you do to Joey?"

"Nothing he is at my house,"

"Why?"

"He has turned into a dog again,"

Yugi gave Kaiba one of those you are the craziest person alive looks but then he thought about it for a while. Joey disappeared right when Little Seto reappeared. Of course Yugi didn't' believe any of that. He turned his attention back to the teacher.  
At the Kaiba Mansion  
  
Joey was hungry since they didn't feed him before they went off to school. He went to the fridge but then remembered he had no fingers. He searched in the pantry, which was filled with things to eat. Walking over to a bag of some crunchy stuff he ripped it opened with his teeth. It was really nasty tasting so he tried another bag. All the bags were opened but none of them tasted good.

Joey looked at a bag that wasn't opened and it had a picture of a dog on it. He ripped that opened and it tasted great he at the whole bag. Looking around he saw that the pantry was a mess. Not wanting to get in trouble by the maids and butlers he left the pantry and went down the hall to Mokuba's room.  
Back at Domino High  
  
Yugi sat at lunch eating and wondering where Joey was.

"Do you guys think Joey is in trouble?"

"Not as in much trouble I am in. Has anyone studied for the test on the Cold War?" Tristan asked.

"I bet wherever he is the food isn't bad like here," Bakura said.

Yugi wasn't sure about what his friends said. He wished he knew exactly where Joey was and if he was all right.  
At the Kaiba Mansion  
  
Sitting in Mokuba's room Joey noticed that the TV was on which was weird because it wasn't on before.

"Hello Joey," the lady on the TV said.

Joey was scared that a TV was talking to him. It was way to weird.

"Hi,"

"You must be wondering why is a TV talking to me?"

" Yes and you can understand me?"

"Yes I can,"

"O.k. weird,"

"I know a way you can be turned back into a boy for good," she said.

"How?"

"Well you have to-,"

"Little Seto why are you barking at the TV?" Mokuba said turning it off.

Joey thought that was just great his only chance of being turned back into a boy was turned off. Mokuba picked his puppy up and petted him lightly. As much as Joey enjoyed it he was feeling a little low. Mokuba was happy that his puppy was back with him again. He hoped his puppy would never leave him.

"Little Seto let's go surprise my brother when he walks in,"

"Mokuba I am home! Mokuba?"

"Big brother!"

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No Little Seto was keeping me company,"

"About that Little Seto is really Joey Wheeler,"

"Big brother,"

"I know this may be shocking to you but it is true,"

"Big brother,"

"I know you must be wondering why? But even I want to know why,"  
Mokuba ignored his brother and went off to his room to do his homework. Joey wondered what the lady on TV could have done to help him. He wished Mokuba didn't turn off the TV. Joey left Mokuba to do his work in peace. While walking down the hall Joey ran into Kaiba.

"I am on to you Wheeler," he said.

Joey kept walking until he saw the doggie door. He knew if he left Mokuba would get upset but he had to go find the well. Going out the little flap in the door he noticed it was really dark and the streetlights were on. Joey saw a trash can fall over nearby but he kept himself calm so he could remember where the well or the park was. A black cat ran in front of him as he walked down the sidewalk. Hearing voices he jumped into a bush.

When he was positive the sounds were gone he hopped out of the bush. He looked around to see he wasn't where he was before no he was somewhere else. He was in a dark room but he wasn't alone because he could hear extra breathing. Joey was prepared to unleash his kungfu if he had to. The lights were turned on making everything visible but the person.

"Hello Joey,"

"Ahhhhhhh!" he howled.

"Don't be afraid it is just me,"

"Oh you are that lady from TV," he said looking at her.

"Yes I am. Since our conversation was cut short I plan to start again," she said, "my name is Katrina. I am the-,"

"Don't tell me. Princess of the well,"

"No,"

"Queen,"

"No,"

"Guardian,"

"No,"

"Then what da heck are you?"

"Well I am the keeper of all wishes,"

"Are you sure you are not he princess of the well?"

"I am sure,"

"I am wondering. How do you know my name?"

"You look like a Joey,"

"I do,"

"No,"

"O.k."  
Katrina took Joey into another room to explain why he was there. The room contained a couch, a fireplace and other furniture. Joey also saw other people there like, the tooth fairy, Santa, Easter bunny, and other people he didn't know of. Katrina led him to one of the chairs but Joey forgot he was a dog so he sat on the floor.

"So?"

"Oh well the only way you can be turned back is if you-,"

"Katrina," the tooth fairy said.

"Yeah Polly,"

"Polly?" Joey asked.

"Why is there a dog in here?"

"It is a boy who made a wish to be turned into a dog," she said.

"That is the worst wish ever,"

"Yes I know,"

" Excuse me,"

"Oh yes I am so sorry the only way you can turn back if you can be a good pet,"

" Wow you are really funny. Tell me how to turn back really," he asked.

" Katrina you got yourself a problem," the tooth fairy said.

"I know," Katrina said as she glared at the tooth fairy.

"Oh yes I should be on my way a kid just lost a tooth," she said disappearing.

"She can be fairy annoying. Get because she is a f-ai-r-y,"

"Hm,"

"The only way you can get turned back for good is if you are a good pet," she said.  
Joey was ready to attack the lady but then he was thrown out of the bush. How could he be a good pet? He wouldn't sink that low. No sir he was no ones pet.  
"Little Seto I was worried,"  
Joey barked happily jumping into Mokuba's arms. He wouldn't be anyone's pet after he was turned into a boy until then he was Mokuba's and Kaiba's loyal dog sad to say.  
Read and review to see what happens.


	3. Good Boy

Nothin but a Mutt 2  
  
Chap 3 Good Boy  
  
Joey watched Mokuba and Kaiba get ready for another day at school. Even though Joey didn't want to be all alone he couldn't go to school he was a dog. Joey hoped that what the Keeper of all wishes said was true. He didn't feel like staying a dog forever.  
"Good bye Little Seto I will miss you. I love you," he said.  
"I don't," Kaiba replied.  
Watching the door close finally he rushed to Mokuba's room to check the TV. Sitting there for thirty minutes he decided the TV wouldn't turn on.  
"To much television can rot the mind,"  
"Katrina is that you?"  
"Yes Joey it is,"  
" O.k. you need to lay out the secret of being da good pet I 'm clueless here," he said.  
"There are no secrets. All you can do is trust and love your owners," she said.  
"You're talking about only Mokuba right,"  
"Kaiba too,"  
"Kaiba? No way am I going to trust him or love him. He knows who I am," Joey said.  
"Well if you don't you might as well get use to dog food,"  
"No thanks,"  
Joey just noticed the appearance of Katrina. Her long beautiful red hair and tall height with a great smile, she was a typical beauty queen.  
"Now I will be watching to make sure you follow the rules," she said.  
"And what if I don't?"  
"Good bye boy hello dog,"  
"I get the picture,"  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Joey didn't have to worry because the butler would answer it but he was curious to see who it was. Walking into the living room he saw a boy with brown hair. He was wearing a red jacket with baggy shorts and a backwards hat. He had a slingshot sticking out of his pocket. The boy seemed to be a regular punk but why would he be at Kaiba's house?  
"Sir I don't know of a Katrina in this house. You must be mistaken," the butler said.  
"Are you sure dude? She said she would be crashing at this place until some fool turns back into a boy," he said.  
"Oh no,"  
"What is it?"  
"Why is he here?"  
"Who?"  
Katrina waved a finger in the air and the boy was in the Mokuba's room instantly.

"How did ya do dat?"

"Doesn't matter right now," she said, "what are you doing here Cp?"

"Can't I come and visit my big sis?"

"Not when she is working,"

"Who is that?" Joey asked

"What is up with the dog big sis?"

"That is the boy,"

"Oh the fool,"

"Hey!" Joey yelled.

"Don't be hatin,"

"Who are you?"

"I am cupid but my friends call me Cp ya dig?"

"Isn't cupid-,"

"I thought the diaper with arrows was stupid so here I am with my cool clothes. Instead of arrows I use a slingshot," he said.  
Joey was thinking cupid would more traditional, smaller with a diaper, arrows and a sash. He guessed that was all a myth.

"Getting ready for tomorrow?"

"I've been practicing,"

"You got your aim right now?"   
"Yes,"

"Don't want last year to happen again," she said.

"What happened last year?"

"Well it was a nice Valentines day morning,"  
Flashback

"Cp hurry up before you are late," Katrina yelled.

"Comin!"

Cp walked outside of the door happy to see the sun shining.

"It is a beautiful day do I have to work?"

"You must spread love all around," Katrina said.

"Whatever,"

He saw a boy and a girl walking on the opposite sides of the road. He got he sling shot and aimed but missed instead of hitting the girl he hit an old lady. He tried to hit the boy but instead hit the garbage man. Instead of the boy and the girl falling in love the garbage man and the old lady did.

"Did you practice your aim?"

"If I told you yes I would be lyin,"

" Let's try a high school,"

They headed to Domino High to spread the love. Cp saw a girl following this guy so he decided make the guy fall in love with the girl but instead it hit this girl talking about friendship making her fall in love with this guy with blonde hair.  
End Flashback

"That's why Tea wouldn't leave me alone," Joey said.

"Numbskull ruined Valentines day for everyone," Katrina said.

"You try being cupid it is a hard job,"  
Joey heard the sound of the front door open and Mokuba yelling for him.

"You guys gotta hide,"

"Don't worry,"

Katrina and Cp disguised themselves as a maid and a butler.

"This is so not my style,"

"Quiet Cp!"

"Hey Little Seto," Mokuba said, "Did you miss me?"

"Well we will be getting to work,"

"Work? What work?"

Joey saw the Maid nudge the butler.

"Oh yes work and junk,"

"Did he just say nah,"  
Joey watch Katrina and Cp leave the room. Soon enough Kaiba walked into the room.

"I could have sworn I heard that butler call me dude," Kaiba said, "Oh well."  
Joey thought about what Katrina said and promised to be the best pet ever starting with Kaiba.

"Hey mutt make yourself useful and go get the paper," Kaiba said.  
Joey obeyed the order and went outside to get the paper. As he walked back in he dropped the newspaper at Kaiba's feet.

"Good boy," Kaiba said, "I guess you aren't that bad after all Wheeler but I am still on to you."  
Joey thought this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He just had to be a good little dog and then he could be changed into a boy again. That night Joey fell asleep to the sound of Mokuba's steady breathing.  
Read and review plz.


	4. Valentines Day

Nothin but a Mutt 2  
  
Chap 4 Valentines Day  
  
Valentines day a day for love and chocolate at least that is what Joey thought. There was nothing to do since Kaiba and Mokuba had already headed to school. Alone all by himself no one with him except the maids and the butlers but they don't even pay attention to Joey. They were to busy cleaning, answering phones, or opening doors.

"Why are you so sad Joey?"

"Oh Katrina I am so lonely,"

"We are here,"

"I know now I am not lonely but I was before,"

"That's sad dog but I gotta go and spread the love,"

"See you Cp. Good luck," Katrina yelled as he went out the window.

"Doesn't he have wings?"

"Yes but he doesn't use them he says they are uncool,"  
As bored as ever Joey decided to go to his school. He went through his doggie door as Katrina followed close behind. Taking a left he waited for the signal to tell him to walk. Finally Joey stood in front of the sign that said Domino High School. He knew he couldn't waltz right in for sure they would kick him out because he was a dog. He asked Katrina to sneak him in.

"No way I won't," she said.

"Come on," he said giving her his genuine puppy dogface.

"I can't resist a face like that," she said, "o.k."  
Katrina used her powers to get him into the school without being noticed.

"Hey sis!"

"Shhhh!"

"Why are you guys in here?"  
  
" We were bored," she said.

"I see so you came to drop in on education,"

"No,"

"Ask me how I have been doin. Go ahead,"

"How have you been doing?"

"Smooth, haven't made a mistake,"

"Yet," she said.  
Joey ignored them and went to look for his class. He saw a hall monitor patrolling the halls and began to panic.  
"Halt who goes there!"  
Joey stopped but then figured out the hall monitor was talking to himself.

"Sorry officer,"

"Sorry isn't good enough I am going to have to give you a detention,"

"Officer couldn't you let me off this once,"

"For you little lady I will,"  
Easily slipping by the oblivious guard he got to room 202 but it was locked. How was he going to get inside with no fingers? He called over Katrina to open the door for him. As the door opened Joey walked in but he kept low so no one would notice. He saw Yugi, the rest of his friends, and Kaiba. Joey walked to Yugi's desk and tried to get his attention.

"Yugi," he barked.

"Huh?"

"Yugi," he barked again.  
Yugi looked down to see Mokuba's puppy sitting there staring up at him. Rasing his hand Yugi asked if he could go to the bathroom.  
"You didn't have to stuff me in your shirt Yug," Joey barked.  
"I don't know why you are here Little Seto but I think you need to head on home,"  
"Yug it is me Joey,"  
"Come on you need to go home,"  
"Katrina I need help,"  
Yugi saw a lady and a boy walk over to him.

"Hello Yugi I am the keeper of all Wishes and this is my little brother cupid,"

"Right whatever you say,"

"It is true," Katrina said.  
Cp who didn't want to do it brought out his wings to show Yugi. Yugi of course didn't believe them.

"We are telling the truth dude,"

"I don't believe you,"  
Cp lifted off the ground and began to fly a little bit above the ground. Yugi still didn't believe.

"O.k. I will make that hall monitor fall in love with that trash can," he said.

Aiming the slingshot at the boy he let the rock go. The boy saw the trash can and immediately began to fall in love with it.

"Oh trash can I love you so much,"

"You are cupid," Yugi said, "but."

"I decided to be a cool cupid," he said.

"Why are you both here?"

"We came to help Joey out with his problem," she said.

"You know where Joey is?"

"Yes he is right in front of you,"

"No really?"  
Katrina nodded.

"I -,"

Before Yugi could say I don't believe Little Seto began to talk to him just like Joey would.  
"Listen Yug it is true I am a dog so yeah,"  
"Joey but how – and why?" he asked.  
"Stupid wish," she said.  
"No it was more like an accident wish," Joey said.  
"How will you turn back?" Yugi asked.  
"I have to be a good pet," he said.  
"That isn't going to be fun," he said.  
Katrina couldn't make Joey talk like a human forever so Joey started barking again. Yugi looked at Joey one last time before he went into class.  
"Yug!" Joey barked, "tell them I 'm o.k."  
" Tell them Joey is fine," Katrina said for Joey.  
Joey was glad that Yugi knew it was him. Now Yugi didn't have to worry. Joey didn't know how long he had to be a dog but he was hoping it would wear off soon. Before they could leave the school doors opened to show, the Easter bunny, Santa Claus, and the tooth fairy.  
"Why are you guys here?" Katrina asked them.  
"This is urgent some guy made a wish to take over the world and you need to stop it before it happens," Santa said.  
"O.k. let's go," she said.  
"When will you be coming back?" Joey asked.  
"I don't know," she said, "but promise me you will try to be a good pet."  
Katrina left Joey to go save the world from a terrible wish. Feeling ditched Joey howled.  
"Don't worry it will be all right dude," Cp said.  
"Hey what are you two doing out here!"  
"Uh oh," Joey yelled, "run!"  
They ran out the two doors of Domino High and kept running until they were at the Kaiba mansion. When they got there the door was wide open. Walking inside Mokuba's room they saw none other then Bakura.  
"Who is that?" Cp asked.  
"That's Bakura, Ryou's Yami," Joey said.  
"Joey I know you are a dog," he said.  
"So?"  
"Why don't we tell Mokuba hm,"  
"No what do you want?"  
"Well it is simple really world domination,"  
"Uh I can't get you that,"  
"Oh you can't. Sorry to waste your time then. Have a nice day," he said leaving them.  
"That was stupid," Cp said.  
"I know,"  
Joey and Cp waited for Mokuba to come home but he never did.  
"Something is wrong," Joey said.  
"What?"  
"Mokuba isn't here yet," he said.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find my master- uh I hate that word,"  
Joey ran down the sidewalk smelling here and there for Mokuba. He went into the woods to see if he was there. He caught his scent then began to run to where he it was coming from. He saw a sort of runned down house up ahead. He guessed Mokuba was there but why? He walked up to the house and was about to go in but he heard voices so he hid behind a bush.  
"Why are we here?"  
"Quiet Cp"  
Joey saw two men walk out of the house. They looked to be criminals.  
"This was a great idea Mur why didn't I think of it?"  
"Well because you are stupid,"  
"Do you really think he will pay the ransom?"  
"Of course if his brother's life is on the line,"  
"When he does we will be rich,"  
"Yes filthy rich,"  
" Those are the guys that caused the train wreck a week ago that killed fifty people," Joey said.  
" I am just guessing they want Kaiba's money," Cp said.  
"Yes I think so too," Joey said, "I am going to get Mokuba out of there you distract them."  
"No way those guys are criminals, killers, wacko's," he said.  
"And you are cupid,"  
"Well o.k."  
Joey walked out from behind the bush and ran over to the house. The criminals were standing in front of the door.  
"Hey you two!" Cp yelled.  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah I am talkin to you dudes!"  
"Kid you best be getting out of here before we shoot,"  
Joey saw Cp distract them so he went inside to look for Mokuba. He saw him laying on a converibelt and, a huge saw about fourteen inches away from his head looking to be for cutting trees in half.  
"Mokuba!" Joey barked.  
"Little Seto what are you doing here,"  
Joey hopped onto the converibelt to untie Mokuba.  
"Yes Little Seto what are you doing here?" he asked, "Mink get that dog."  
The man tried to catch Joey but he was too fast. Joey thought nothing could stop him now.  
Bang! A gun shot Joey. He went out in a flash.  
"Stupid dog,"  
"No Little Seto!" Mokuba yelled.  
"Asked for you brat," he said.  
"Your brother is late on the ransom," he said, "I guess he doesn't want to save your life,"  
"Not true!" Mokuba yelled.  
The man turned on the machine making Mokuba inch closer to the gigantic saw that would cut him in half.  
Oh no! Mokuba. Review to find out if Mokuba gets saved in time.


	5. Is he dead?

Nothin but a Mutt 2  
  
Chap 5 Is he dead?  
  
Kaiba walked into the mansion feeling bad that he was so late. He knew Mokuba wouldn't be too mad he had that dog to keep him company. Kaiba called out to his brother but heard nothing. He went to Mokuba's room but he wasn't in there. This made Kaiba panic he went to ask the butlers and the maids but they didn't know where he was.  
"What do I pay you guys for?!" he yelled.  
He saw the answering machine had a message on it. He pressed the button to listen.  
"Hello Kaiba we were wondering what time you wanted us to reschedule the meeting and,"  
Kaiba deleted the message and two others before it but one message caught his attention.  
"Hello Mr. Kaiba we wanted to make a deal with you one million dollars for-,"  
Kaiba was about to delete that one too but he stopped.  
"Give us the money and we won't kill your brother,"  
"Mokuba," Kaiba said.  
Kaiba picked up the phone to dial the police.  
"Hello police,"  
At the runned down house  
  
"Someone help me! Please! Help me!"

"No one can hear you scream," Mur said.

"Yeah no one can hear you scream because you aren't screaming loud enough,"

"Quiet Mink,"  
Mokuba had never felt so afraid in his life. This was worse then when Pegasus kidnapped him. Mokuba could hear the sound of the saw behind him. Not only was he going to die, his dog was dead. Tears began to fall from Mokuba's eyes. He couldn't help it he was so sad. Where was his brother when he needed him? Maybe the man was right maybe his brother didn't care. No! He did care but why wasn't he saving him yet?  
At the police station  
"Do you have any idea what the kidnappers looked like?" the officer asked.  
"If I did I wouldn't be here, would I!" he yelled.  
"You are saying you heard them on your answering machine?"  
"Yes,"  
"Did you get the number?"  
"No it was blocked or something,"  
"We will get on it right away,"  
"Donuts!"  
"Right after we eat donuts," he said.  
"This police station is filled with idiots," he said leaving the police office.  
"Oh Mokuba where have you gone to?" he asked.  
At the runned down house

Mokuba was slowly getting closer to the gigantic saw. Oh how he wished he could see his brother before he died. He looked around him and then back at his puppy. This made him cry louder. He also wished his puppy didn't die. To think Little Seto was trying to save him. But those criminals killed him and he would be gone forever.

"Mur shouldn't we leave if the cops get here we are in trouble," Mink said.

"You are right,"

"I am?'

"Hey kid see ya wouldn't want to be ya,"  
"Yeah because you are over there,"  
"Shut up Mink,"  
At the game shop  
Yugi and friends turned on the TV. A picture of Mokuba was on the screen.

"Today a boy was kidnapped,"

"Here we will talk to the brother of the boy Seto Kiaba billionaire Ceo of Kaiba corp.,"

"Now tell us when did you find out,"

"Well I had gotten home late from work. I called for Mokuba and he didn't answer so I looked all around. He wasn't home. Neither was his puppy,"

"Joey," Yugi said.

"Do you think the kidnappers got Joey too?" Tristan asked.

"No Joey is fine," Yugi said.

"If he is so fine then where is he?" Tristan asked.

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.

"Try me," Tristan said.  
"Joey is Little Seto," Yugi said.  
"Don't tell me you believe that junk,"  
"That junk is true,"  
"Yugi if what you say is true why is he a dog?" Ryou asked.  
"He made a wish but it was an accident and-,"  
"I've heard enough," Tristan said.  
"But it is true,"  
At the runned down house  
  
Cp woke up to the paining sensation of his head. He looked around to see where Joey was but saw no one but he heard screaming coming from the building. He got up and went inside to see Mokuba moving closer to a gigantic saw. He quickly began to look for a switch but couldn't find one.

"Someone help me!"

"Don't panic little dude I am here to help," he said.  
"Who are you?"  
"Cupid but you can call me Cp," he said.  
"No you aren't,"  
"You can argue with me all you want after I save you," he said.  
"Where's the dog?" Cp asked.  
Mokuba cried out making Cp confused. Cp watched Mokuba point his finger to a dog lying on the floor blood spilling from his wound.  
"Wha – what?"  
"He tried to save me,"  
Cp cried but stopped so he could focus on getting Mokuba out of deaths way. The ropes were too tight to break. Cp feared he couldn't do anything. Mokuba's head was really close to the saw now. Cp didn't know what to do he was stumped.  
At the police station

"Mr.Kaiba we found the criminals that kidnapped your brother,"

"That is great but where is my brother?"

"Your too late he is dead,"

"Yeah he is dead because you're too late,"

"Shut up Mink!"

"Where is he?!" Kaiba yelled.

" We will tell you for a price,"

"Yeah like money you use to buy stuff with,"

"Mink,"

"How about I don't hurt you," Kaiba said his fists dangerously close to their faces.

"Old abandoned saw mill in the woods," he said, "like I said before he is dead."

"Where you going Mr.Kaiba,"

"To my brother!" he yelled.  
At the game shop  
  
"Urgent news the kidnappers have been captured but the boy is still missing,"

" Cindy is it true one of the kidnappers said the boy was already dead?"

"Yes Phil,"

"They said the boy was in the abandoned saw mill in the woods,"

"Yes Phil and Mr.Kaiba is on his way over there,"

"We should be too," Yugi said.

"What? Why?" Tristan asked.

"Yes Yugi why?" Yami asked.

"I have a feeling that something is horribly wrong,"  
At the runned down house  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled.

"I tried but I saved him too late,"

"Who are you?"

"Your brother is in there and you want to know who I am what is your problem!"

Kaiba ran into the house but wish he didn't because what he saw was sickening. Mokuba was lying on the converibelt head slightly cut opened by the saw. He ran over to his brother picking his head up the blood flowing onto his hands.

"Mokuba,"

"Big brother,"

"Mokuba you're alive,"

"Big brother," he said then shut his eyes.

"Nooooo!"  
At the hospital  
  
"Where am I?"

"Mokuba you're o.k."

"Big brother,"

"You need to be careful your head is badly damaged," the doctor said.

"Where's Little Seto?"

"Who oh the dog," Kaiba said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know he was in the there didn't you see him?"

"I was to worried about you that I kind of ignored the dog,"

"That dog tried to save me," he said, "he was great and you left him there."

"I'm sorry o.k."

Mokuba didn't talk to Kiaba any further. He was furious with his brother. They could have helped Little Seto but no his brother had to forget him there. Now Little Seto would think Mokuba didn't care. Yugi and friends walked in to see Mokuba.

"Mokuba are you all right?" he asked

"Yes I am fine," he cried.

"Why are you crying?"

"Little Seto is going to die,"

"What why?" "He got shot by one of the kidnappers and when my brother came he took me but forgot Little Seto," he said.

"Joey,"  
Suddenly a woman walked in carrying Little Seto in her arms. She was weeping but she slowly placed him on Mokuba's lap. Mokuba looked down then happily cried out.

"Do not rejoice yet for your dog is dead," she said.

"But," Mokuba cried.

"It is very sad but do not cry anymore for I feel deeply sorry for the dog so I will let him live for his deed was brave and loyal," she said.

Suddenly Little Seto began to move and Mokuba was thrilled.

"Your dog will still have a scar to remind everyone that he risked his life to save another,"

"Who are you?"

"I am the keeper of all wishes," she said then disappeared in thin air.

"Well your dog is alive now do you hate me?"

"Yes but no matter what I will always love you big brother," Mokuba said hugging his brother.  
Joey looked around then saw the keeper of wishes.

"Thank you,"

"What are you barking at?"

"Nothing," Joey barked, "just nothing."  
Review to see what happens next.


	6. Delete

Nothin but a Mutt 2  
  
Chap 6 Delete  
  
Joey sat on Mokuba's bed wondering why he was still a dog. He saved Mokuba and almost got killed in the process. He knew that when he got back to school he would have so much work to do. He was glad no one was making a big deal about his disappearance. He heard the sound of feet then the door close. Now he was alone again.  
"Hey you said if I was a good pet that I would I get turned back into a boy,"  
"Yes but it isn't that easy,"  
"Isn't risking my life for the freaking kid enough?"  
"Joey it isn't enough o.k. And also I don't want to take you from Mokuba too quickly,"  
"But I don't want to be a dog forever," Joey said.  
"I know but be patient," she said, "I have to go do you need anything?"  
"Yes I need to be turned into a boy," he said.  
"Be patient," she said disappearing.

Very bored Joey went to see what the maids and the butlers were doing. He walked into the kitchen and saw someone washing the dishes. He barked but she didn't notice. He was walking down the hall until he spotted something, Kaiba's computer. He walked into the room the computer glowing. It was begging him to come and destroy. Hopping onto the seat he saw the screen had a back round of a blue eyes white dragon.  
Joey picked up his paw to move the mouse. He clicked on something that said files. Joey saw all these files flash before his eyes. If dogs could grin Joey was grinning right now. He saw one file and deleted it. Kaiba wouldn't miss it he had so many. Joey thought this was so fun that he kept deleting files. Files 556 delete. Joey was laughing in his mind. He then thought about the consequences of his actions but he just pushed it aside. Joey wanted to know why Kaiba had so many files.  
He looked at Kaiba's cleaned files then got off the chair. He knew Kaiba wouldn't suspect him because well he was a dog. Happy with his work he walked out of Kaiba's room head up high. Then he got the feeling of being lonely again. He wished he wasn't alone but good thing today was Friday so Saturday and Sunday he wouldn't be alone.

Joey went back into Mokuba's room looking around he noticed something he didn't see before. He went under Mokuba's bed dragging out a huge book. It said Photo album. Joey peeked inside seeing all of these interesting pictures. Some had Kaiba smiling which was a first.  
Joey couldn't even imagine Kaiba smiling. He always looked so cold and mean all the time. Joey always wondered why? Looking at the time Joey saw Mokuba would be home in thirty minutes. He was so hungry but none of the maids or butlers bothered to feed him. Joey even thought they didn't even know he was there. Maybe the maids and the butlers didn't even know Mokuba had a dog. Walking out of Mokuba's room Joey headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. He went rummaging in the pantry.

"What are you doing in here dog?" she asked, "get out now!"  
The maid picked Joey up and threw him out of the house. Well all Joey could think was that was rude. The maid must have not known Joey was Mokuba's puppy. Now Joey would have to wait outside until Mokuba got back. He sat there patiently until he couldn't sit anymore.

He decide while he was out here he would explore the outside. He left the front yard to cross the street. As he was walking he heard someone or something was following him. This scared the heck out of Joey and he began to run so did the thing. Joey ran faster so did the thing. Running behind a bush Joey thought he was safe.  
"That was close,"  
"Hello,"  
"Ahh!"  
"Why are you screaming?"  
"Hey you're a dog,"  
"Yes I am glad you noticed,"  
"Well my name is Joey what is yours?"  
" Lilly but you can call me Toto inhalation," she said.  
"Why?"  
"Well because I am a tough cookie,"  
"Why are you out here?" Joey asked.  
"I am a stray dog," she said lowering here head.  
"Oh,"  
"What about you?"  
"I was thrown out," he said, "no not like that the stupid maid did."  
"Maid? Are you rich?"  
"My master – uh I hate that word- he is Mokuba Kaiba,"  
"Brother of Seto Kaiba?"  
"Yes, how do you know?"  
"People are always talking about them," she said, "I bet they are great you're lucky."  
"Well Mokuba is o.k. But Kaiba isn't your average cup of tea," he said.  
"Really but it still is great isn't? I mean living in that big house,"  
"Maybe but see I am not a real dog,"  
"Yeah right,"  
"No I am really a person. See I was trying to make a wish but it was messed up because of Kaiba. Of course it wore out but then I turned back into a dog. Now I have to be a good pet or I will be a dog forever,"  
"Wow,"  
Lily began to laugh at Joey this made Joey angry.  
"You expect me to believe that you use to be a human?"  
"Yes,"  
"Too bad I was starting to like you,"  
"Well look at the time I should be on my way I bet Mokuba is worrying,"  
"Why are you in a hurry he isn't worried,"  
At the Kaiba mansion  
  
"Little Seto where are you?!"  
Joey looked at Lily one last time then went back to his home. Back in the Kaiba mansion Joey was flung off the ground making him dizzy.

"Little Seto I thought you were gone for ever," he whined, "don't you ever do that again."

Joey tried to get out of Mokuba's grasp but he had a tight grip on Joey. The door opened and Kaiba rushed in. He looked like he was in a hurry. Mokuba finally put Joey down on the ground. Joey went to see what Kaiba was doing. He saw he was on his computer and on the phone.  
"Hold on I have to check my files," he said.  
Joey began to laugh inside his head again. And if dog could smile from ear to ear he was doing just that.  
"What all my files are gone!" he yelled, "no this won't be a problem yes I can find spare information somewhere don't worry tomorrows meeting will work. O.k. bye"  
It was like Kaiba had a sixth sense because he immediately turned to look at Joey.  
"Wheeler," he said.  
Joey took a few steps backwards then ran as fast as he could possibly could. He should have thought about the part when Kaiba was going to kill him. Joey ran into Mokuba's room and jumped on his lap. If dogs could scream Joey was screaming really loud.  
"Big brother what did you do to Little Seto?"  
"What did I do ask him what did he do," Kaiba said, "That dog erased all my flies on my computer."  
"Little Seto has paws how could he possibly do that?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Big brother I know you don't like Little Seto but you can't blame everything on him,"  
When Kaiba walked out Joey thought he heard him say. Tomorrow you die.  
Wow Joey is in trouble no one erases Kaiba's files and lives read and review to see what happens.


	7. Toto inihalation

Nothin but a Mutt 2  
  
Chap7 Toto inhalation  
  
The next morning Joey woke up to someone licking his face. He opened his eyes to see Lily staring right at him. He fell off of Mokuba's bed.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Don't think you were going to get away from me that easily," she said.  
"This a nice place,"  
"Did anyone see you?"  
"No why?"  
"If they find you I will be in so much trouble," he said.  
Joey could hear Mokuba say he was going out for a while. Joey was scared because he would have to be alone with Kaiba. Kaiba walked in looking around he didn't see Lily because she was under Mokuba's bed.  
"It is just you and me Joey,"  
"Uh oh," Joey barked.  
"You thought you could erase my files and get away with it?" Kaiba said, "Well you're wrong."  
Kaiba picked Joey up by the collar making Joey tremble in fear. Lily jumped from under the bed and bit Kaiba in the leg.  
"Ow!"  
Joey and Lily ran away before Kaiba could catch them.  
  
"Wow you are pretty strong for a girl," he said.  
"Better believe it,"  
" I must warn you though Kaiba is really dangerous,"  
"Blah.Blah.Blah. Whatever no one can beat Toto inhalation," she said.  
"I wouldn't be so sure,"  
Suddenly a hand reached behind the couch and took Lily away. Joey hopped out from behind the couch to see Kaiba holding Lily laughing evilly.  
  
"You think your little girlfriend can stop me?" he asked, "To bad she is a dog and you are a human."

Kaiba opened the door throwing Lilly out.  
"Now for you mutt,"  
"Oh no," he barked.  
Kaiba picked Joey up once again but by so much force it nearly killed Joey. How he wished Mokuba were here. He should have know Kaiba would expect Joey as the file eraser but he was to busy erasing files to notice. Maybe if he called out for the Keeper of all wishes. Then again Joey did erase Kaiba's files, which would make Katrina decide he needed to be a dog longer.

Kiaba had such a mean look in his eyes that it scared Joey. Of course Joey could bite Kaiba but then Joey would be punished and who knows what kind of punishment Kaiba could give and also Joey was such a small dog and the power of his bite could be less painful.  
Kiaba felt so proud that he had made the mutt fear him but now he had to punish Joey for his wrong doing but how? Then it hit Kaiba he would take Joey to the dog pound where he belonged. That wouldn't work though because Mokuba would be furious with him so what to do. Kaiba took Joey upstairs to the rooms that were never used. He opened the door and threw Joey in locking the door. Joey looked around the disserted room. How it was so abandoned.  
Joey didn't want to be trapped in here forever. He could die or worse of all he could starve. Now Joey really wished he were a boy again. How he missed human food even though dog food isn't that bad.

He longed to be able to speak the language of the humans. No he had to make a wish and Kaiba had to ruin it and Joey just had to be changed into a dog of all animals. He could feel all hope of being a boy again slip from his mind. He knew now that he would stay a dog forever.  
"Don't give up that easily,"  
"Katrina nothing is goin right,"  
"I know but look on the bright side-,"  
"There is no bright side I can look to," he said.  
"You wouldn't be locked in this room if you didn't delete all Kaiba's files,"  
"I would be a boy if it wasn't for Kaiba,"  
"Maybe but you can't be mad at him forever,"  
"That is how long I am going to be a dog so I can be mad at him forever,"  
"Giving up already well if you should know I am going to change you back,"  
"When?"  
"Soon,"  
"Yeah right,"  
"Well I was going to get you out of here but maybe Kaiba was right to put you here," she said leaving Joey alone with his thoughts.  
"Joey,"  
"Huh?"  
"It is me Lily," she said, "climb out the window."  
"O.k."  
Joey climbed out of the window and got himself in to the tree carefully.  
"How did you get into this tree? I thought dogs couldn't climb,"  
"I am no ordinary dog,"  
"Whatever you say,"  
"Do you want revenge on Kaiba?"  
"Yes,"  
Joey and Lily ran to the front of the house. His mouth dropped in shock at all the dogs he saw. It looked to be as if all the dogs in Domino city were in front of the Kaiba's mansion. Joey wondered why all these dogs were here then it was clear they were here to help Joey get revenge on Kaiba. Oh boy would Kaiba get a surprise when he walked outside of his house.  
"So Joey when will Kaiba be stepping out?" she asked.  
"He has a meeting in exactly four minutes,"  
"So we are a little early,"  
"Are these dogs here to help me?"  
"I told them about you and they were glad to help," she said.  
"Really?"  
"Yes,"  
The front door opened as Kaiba stepped out. All the dogs went rabid and attacked him. Joey thought this was hilarious but then it was getting a little too violent.  
"Lily don't you think they should stop?"  
"No but do you want them to?"  
"Yes I don't want them to kill Kaiba," he said.  
"O.k. all dogs stop it at once,"  
The dogs kept attacking, shredding and hurting Kaiba. Joey had to do something or else. He went over to the dogs to stop the madness but that didn't do a thing.  
"Stop!" Joey yelled.  
All the dogs turned to him and began to growl. Joey knew stopping an angry mob of dogs had its consequences but he was ready for them. Just as the dogs were going to attack Joey too Kaiba stepped in front. Joey was surprised Kaiba would do such a thing. In fact Joey was expecting Kaiba would head for his limo as soon as Joey stopped the dogs.  
"Shoo go away now or else,"  
The dogs began to clear the area because they didn't want to know what or else meant. Joey was now thinking Kaiba wasn't as bad.  
"Don't think this will mean we are friends mutt I still am mad about those files," he said.  
Joey watched Kaiba get into the limo and drive away.  
"He doesn't seem evil," Lily said.  
"I guess he never was,"  
Suddenly the limo came back down the road. Kaiba stepped out with a smile on his face.  
"Now that I know you are Joey Wheeler how can you say you are not a mutt?" he laughed.  
Immediately Joey got angry and charged at Kaiba but he got into the limo and drove off.  
"That Kaiba is so evil," Joey said.  
"O.k." Lily said, "Whatever you say"  
Read and review. Plz I promise to write more.


	8. Runaway Joey

Nothin but a Mutt 2  
  
Chap 8 Runaway Joey  
  
Joey woke up in the morning with Mokuba staring him in the face. Of course Joey's reaction to that was lick Mokuba's face. Mokuba laughed but kept staring Joey into the face.  
"Little Seto you got to get your check up," Mokuba said.  
"At the vet,"Kaiba said walking by Mokuba's room.  
"Yes but-,"  
That word vet was enough to make Joey get out of bed and run. He knew nothing about this vet but something told him he wouldn't like the experience. Joey ran out of Mokuba's room before he could catch him he thought he was home free but he was wrong because Kaiba caught him. Joey wasn't going to let them take him to the vet. Joey bit Kaiba in the hand making him let go of Joey.  
Joey ran out of the doggie door with great speed. When he was sure he was a safe distance away from the house he began to slow down. As tired as he was Joey kept walking until he fainted. He woke up to two boys who looked a like staring at him.  
"It is Mokuba's dog,"  
"So?"  
"We should return him,"  
"Maybe he ran away for a reason. I would too if I was living at Kaiba's mansion,"  
Joey looked up to see Ryou and Bakura staring at him. Joey was frightened for a moment but then he calmed down.  
"I am so glad your o.k."  
"I'm not. Ryou don't you know how I feel about dogs right?" he asked.  
"I know you are terrified but-,"  
"I am not terrified I just don't like them," he said.  
"Well I am sorry that you just don't like them," he said, "oh dear we were suppose to me Yugi, and the others at the arcade."  
"So?"  
"What are we going to do about Mokuba's dog?"  
"Send him back," Bakura said.  
Joey barked wildly making Bakura jump many feet in the air.  
"I don't think he wants to be sent back," Ryou said, "but we can't leave him here. We should take him with us."  
"The arcade doesn't allow dogs," Bakura said.  
"Who said he was going to be a dog?"  
Joey was carried into the arcade with a very clever disguise. He was dressed as a little boy.  
"What is with the tot?" Tristan asked.  
"This is no toddler. It is Mokuba's puppy," Ryou said.  
"How?" they asked.  
"Ryou had to get the stupid dog off the sidewalk because it looked unconscious," Bakura said.  
"Why would Little Seto be so far away from his home?" Tea asked.  
"If you ask me I think it ran away from home," Bakura said.  
"Ran away?" Yugi questioned.  
"Maybe it has something to do with Kaiba," Bakura said.  
At the Kaiba mansion  
"Big brother are you sure you checked everywhere?" Mokuba said.  
"Everywhere around our house,"  
"Oh big brother where did Little Seto go?"  
"I don't know Mokuba I don't know,"  
Back at the Arcade  
"Kaiba?" Yugi asked.  
"Yeah he doesn't like Little Seto that much but I wouldn't blame him," Bakura said.  
"Are you saying Kaiba could be hurting Little Seto?" Yugi asked.  
"Knowing Kaiba anything is possible,"  
Joey listened to his friends chat about Kaiba and whether he was hurting Joey or not. Kaiba hasn't really hurt Joey before so that was all a lie. If they only knew he ran away because Joey didn't want to go to the vet. Tristan took Joey from Ryou's arms and stared into his eyes.  
"He doesn't look as if he was beaten," Tristan said.  
"You never know there is internal pain," Malik said.  
"Internal pain doesn't hurt only real pain does," Marik said.  
Joey watched them argue about what hurts more internal pain or real pain. The door to the arcade opened.  
"Big brother why are we here?" Mokuba said.  
"Mokuba anything is possible,"  
Joey saw Kaiba and instantly began to shiver. No way were they taking him to the vet.  
"Hey the poor dog is shaking," Tristan said.  
"What could be the problem?" Yami asked.  
"I see you have found Mokuba's puppy," Kaiba said.  
"Yeah so?" Tirstan said.  
"Well we are running on a tight schedule could we please have him back?"  
"Tell me this Kaiba do you abuse Little Seto?" Ryou asked.  
"Do what? No way what kind of guy do you think I am?" Kaiba asked.  
"A dog abuser," Tristan said.  
"I may not like the mutt but I would never lay a finger on him,"  
" I don't believe you," Tristan said.  
"Why would he run away?" Ryou asked.  
"He didn't want to go to the vet,"  
"The vet well o.k. But we still don't trust you Kaiba," Tristan said handing Joey over.  
Joey couldn't believe that they were handing him over to Kaiba. Carefully Kaiba held Joey in his arms as they left the arcade. In the limo they drove to the vet. While waiting in the waiting room Joey heard the other animals chatting.  
"My brother Pete went in there an he never came back,"  
"What happens during a check up?" Joey asked the bird.  
"Check ups are horrible horrible," the bird squawked.  
That made Joey feels so much better. Mokuba petted Joey lightly.  
"Little Seto Kaiba?"  
"That's you boy," Mokuba said.  
"I don't want it to be me," Joey barked.  
Mokuba picked Joey up and took him inside.  
"Dead dog walking,"  
In the room Joey saw all these different objects. They all scared him. The doctor was a lady that looked to be in her early 20's. The doctor checked Joey's ears then his mouth.  
"We are almost done here," she said, "we have to check your temperature."  
Joey relaxed a bit checking his temperature would be easy. All he had to do was sit and they would put it in his mouth and he would be done. To think he was scared of this. The doctor came over with the thermometer but she didn't put in Joey's mouth.  
"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked.  
"If we put it in his mouth he would break it. We do this to all dogs," she said reassuringly, "It might hurt for the pup though."  
Joey howled out in pain this must be the reason why he ran away. To think in the vet the put the thermometer up your behind for dogs. Why didn't anyone tell him this? Kaiba laughed a little but not loud enough for Joey to hear.  
"Temperature is normal," she said, "now we are done see you next month Little Seto."  
Joey was about to bite the Lady's hand off. In the limo Kaiba let his laughter out.  
"Who knew that for dogs the thermometer went in a different way," Kiaba laughed.  
"Oh I am so sorry Little Seto,"  
"That must have really hurt," Kaiba laughed.  
"It isn't funny I bet Little Seto is in a lot of pain,"  
Joey was furious and in pain but Kaiba thought this was all funny. That Kaiba made him so angry. Joey was going to bite Kaiba but he got out of the car before Joey could.  
"I have a meeting but you stay out of trouble O.K.?"  
"O.k."  
The limo pulled in front of the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba went inside with Joey in his arms. Inside Mokuba set Joey down and with that Mokuba went to play video games. Joey tried to sit but it only hurt more so he laid down.  
"How much does it hurt?"  
"A lot,"  
"I am so-,"  
"Look Katrina I don't want you to apologize I just want you to turn me back into a dog," Joey said.  
"I am sorry I can't,"  
"I got a thermometer shoved up my-,"  
"I know Joey but I can't it isn't time,"  
"When will the time be huh? When I die?" he asked.  
"Be-,"  
"Don't give me that patient crap,"  
"O.k. I won't then," she said.  
Katrina left Joey to think to himself.  
"What were you barking at?" Mokuba asked.  
Joey didn't say anything he just kept quiet. The doorbell rang making one of the butlers answer it. At the door were Joey's friends.  
"What brings all of you guys here?"  
"Don't act like you don't know," Bakura asked.  
"But I don't know,"  
"In that case where is your brother?" Ryou asked.  
"He is at a meeting,"  
"Everyone we are going to pay Kaiba a little visit," Bakura said picking Joey up.  
"Where are you taking Little Seto?"  
"He is the subject of our discussion," Bakura said.  
They shut the door leaving Mokuba dog less.  
"Did we really have to take the puppy?" Tea asked.  
"Who invited her?" Bakura asked.  
They walk through the doors of Kaiba corp. on a mission.  
  
"How may I help you?" the secreactary asked.  
"We are here to see Kaiba," Yugi said.  
"Do you have a appointment?" she asked.  
"Listen here Betsy," Tristan said reading her nametag, "We are here concerning this dog."  
"What a cute little puppy but I can't let you up,"  
"This is Kaiba's puppy who needs medical care and we need to tell him," Baklura said.  
"Little puppy sick?"  
"Yes little puppy sick,"  
"Mr. Kaiba there are people here to talk to you about your puppy," she said in the speaker, "you may go right up he is on the 27th floor."  
They took the elevator to the 27th floor and entered the meeting room, which now only had Kaiba in it.  
"I had to cancel a meeting for this it better be good and why do you have Mokuba's puppy?"  
"The question is why are you so mean to this wonderful creature?" Tristan asked.  
"Mean? O.K. I thought I told you I don't hurt the stupid dog,"  
"That wasn't a nice thing to call this puppy," Tristan said.  
"Who cares?"  
"The reason why we are here is that we want you to stop hurting this great puppy," Ryou said.  
" That is why you're here? To continue to talk about something that isn't true?"  
"Something that is a fact," Duke said.  
"Security!" Kaiba yelled into the intercom.  
Soon the gang was thrown out of the building.  
"Where's Little Seto?" Yami asked.  
Suddenly Joey was thrown out the door but luckily Yugi caught him.  
"See that he is an awful guy. He threw Little Seto and us out. He could have hurt the pup," Tristan said.  
"What should we do?" Ryou asked.  
"We need more evidence," Tristan said.  
At the Kaiba mansion  
Mokuba opened the door to see Yugi and friends at the door. Yugi handed Joey to Mokuba then they turned to leave. Joey watched his friends leave now Joey really wished he were a boy. He also wished he didn't hurt anymore. Mokuba gave Joey a bowel of dog food. Mokuba watched Joey eat.  
"Does Seto hurt you when I am gone?" Mokuba asked.  
Joey was picked up by Mokuba and taken to the bathroom. Strangely Mokuba checked for scars or any signs of bruising. It wasn't that Mokuba didn't believe his brother it was just that his brother really didn't like Little Seto so he just wanted to make sure. Mokuba turned on the water and put Joey in the bathtub.  
Joey realized this was the same way he turned back. The phone rang making Mokuba leave the bathroom. Joey let himself soak in the water. When Mokuba came back Joey was expecting him to scream but he never did. Mokuba just kept washing Joey. After the bath Joey was dried then placed on top of Mokuba's bed. Joey looked towards the mirror on Mokuba's door but he was still a dog.  
"If Kaiba every hurts you I give you my permission to bite him," Mokuba said.  
Joey only nodded. Hearing the door open Joey guessed Kaiba was back.  
"Can you believe people these days?" Kaiba said waving his hands in the air madly.  
"What happened big brother?"  
"Yugi and his stupid friends ruined my meeting now it has to be rescheduled for tomorrow,"  
"You promised you wouldn't work tomorrow," Mokuba said.  
"I know but this meeting is important," Kaiba said.  
"Everyday there is an important meeting," Mokuba said angrily.  
"Maybe if they didn't think I was hurting the stupid dog I wouldn't have a meeting tomorrow," Kaiba said.  
"Do you hurt Little Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
"What?"  
"Do you?"  
" I thought you of all people would believe me Mokuba,"  
"I don't know what to believe,"  
Kaiba was outraged that Mokuba would think that. It was all the stupid dogs fault that they were fighting. Kaiba didn't think he picked up Joey by the collar.  
"Big brother put Little Seto down,"  
"This stupid dog is the reason why we aren't a happy family anymore," Kaiba said not letting Joey go.  
"No big brother your wrong it's you," Mokuba said.  
"That's it this dog has got to go," Kaiba said.  
Kaiba took Joey up five flights of stairs. He went into a room and opened the window. Then he stuck Joey out.  
"Big brother you wouldn't this is the fifth floor," Mokua said.  
"I would," Kaiba said letting Joey go.  
Will Joey survive find out? Read and review

I know this story is getting a little intense but I promise it won't loose the funny.

Thank you to every one who reviewed.


	9. Obedience School

Nothin but a Mutt 2  
  
Chap 9 Obedience School  
  
Mokuba watched in horror as his puppy fell to the ground below. How could Seto do that? He turned to look at his brother who had no emotion on his face. Running down the stairs Mokuba ran outside to see if Little Seto was a live. He looked around the mansion until he came to a small figure of a dog. The puppy was so beaten up blood all over. Mokuba held his puppy in his arms crying.  
"Why big brother why?"  
After a while Mokuba took Joey to the vet. There were a lot of people waiting but Mokuba's problem was an emergency. He ran up to the receptionist to ask to see the doctor.  
"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.  
"Um no but-,"  
"Then you have to wait,"  
"My puppy is about to die," he said.  
"I am really sorry but- hey you can go back there yet,"  
Mokuba opened up the door and ran to one of the rooms. He didn't bother to knock he just rushed in.  
"Well we will see twinkles next month," she said.  
"My puppy needs help now,"  
"I see this is bad. A lot of surgery will be needed," she said taking the puppy.  
She took the puppy and walked down to the surgical area of the vet. Mokuba wanted follow but the doctor said he had to wait. Mokuba didn't feel like waiting in the waiting room so he waited outside even though it was raining. He spotted a limo park in front of the vet but Mokuba ignored it.  
"How could you run off like that?" Kaiba asked.  
"Did you want my puppy to die?"  
" Let's go home Mokuba," he said taking hold of his little brother's arm.  
" No I am waiting for Little Seto," he said.  
"He will be here tomorrow," Kaiba said.  
"If he dies I want to be there for him,"  
"The stupid dog has been nothing but trouble. He isn't even a dog for crying out loud. He is Joey Wheeler,"  
"I don't believe you!" Mokuba yelled.  
"Fine wait for this dog but just remember that your real family is me not some dumb dog," he said getting back into the limo.  
Mokuba went back into the animal hospital. There the lady called out his name. He followed her to a room where his puppy was. He had a lot of bandages all over his body.  
"You are a lucky boy many dogs would have died but your puppy is very stubborn," she said.  
"Thank you very much I thought Little Seto would die," he said.  
"No problem I live to help animals," she said, "but I warn you don't let him do any thing active if you want him to heal quick enough."  
Mokuba thanked the doctor one last time then he picked his puppy up and left. He looked around to see if his brother was outside but he wasn't meaning Mokuba would have to walk. Getting as far as the game shop he decided to stop by and chat with Yugi and the others. As he opened the door the first thing they noticed was the dog.  
"What happened?" Yugi asked.  
"He-,"  
"It was Kaiba wasn't it," Yugi asked.  
"Well-,"  
"Wasn't it?"  
"Yes but-,"  
"I knew it,"  
"He dropped Little Seto out of the fifth floor window," Mokuba said.  
"What!?" they all yelled.  
"He is crazy to do such a thing," Duke said.  
"Joey," Yugi said.  
"Speaking of Joey now I am beginning to worry he has been gone forever," Tristan said.  
"Personally I think he ran away," Bakura said.  
"Why would Joey run away?" Tea asked.  
"I really don't know," Bakura said.  
"Well I have to go home I don't want Seto to worry too much," Mokuba said taking Little Seto and leaving the game shop.  
When Mokuba walked through the door of the mansion he met up with an angry Kaiba.  
"Why did it take you so long to get home?"  
"I stopped at the game shop to talk to Yugi and the others,"  
"Right I see the mutt isn't dead,"  
"The doctor was a miracle worker,"  
"Mokuba I have decided to enroll Little Seto in an obedience school,"  
"What?" Mokuba hollered.  
"It is a great school. It is perfect for Little Seto,"  
"Schools like that are evil,"  
"No it is a school that teaches trouble making dogs to obey,"  
"But Little Seto isn't a trouble making dog,"  
" That's what you think," Kaiba grinned, "He starts tomorrow."  
"He is in no shape to-,"  
"He starts tomorrow case closed,"  
Joey woke up the next morning feeling horrible. He couldn't believe that Kaiba threw him out a window. Now Joey believed he was crazy. Mokuba walked into his room where he saw Little Seto. How could he tell his puppy that his brother enrolled him in Obidence School?  
"Little Seto," Mokuba said, "how can I say this? My big brother enrolled you into an Obedience School. And well you start today."  
Joey was astonished Obedience School? Joey thought being thrown out of a fifth floor window was bad but Obedience School topped it all off. Mokuba carefully unwrapped the bandages from his puppy's body. He looked at the different scars that were on Little Seto's body. How could his brother do such a thing?  
Mokuba stepped into the refreshing air of the outside. He took a deep breath then got in the limo. On the long ride there Mokuba asked a few questions that weren't answered. They passed a sign that read Cutaway's Obedience School for trouble making dogs. Joey stared out the window at the many fences surrounding the place. Joey mistook the school for a prison until he saw some dogs running.  
When they got out of the limo Joey was taken inside. Joey thought the outside was bad but the inside was worse. Guards everywhere they turned, cells holding dogs. He could hear the screams of the other dogs. This place reminded him of a movie he once saw as a human. They got to the information desk where he saw a lady in camouflage pants and shirt.  
"Hello I am Ronda and welcome to Cutaway's Obedience School for trouble making dogs," she said so happily even though the setting of the place was gloomily.  
"Hi I talked to you on the phone I am Seto Kaiba,"  
"Well I'll be Billionaire CEO Seto Kaiba of Kaiba corp.?"  
"The one and only,"  
"If I am right you have a trouble making dog that needs some training?"  
"Yes, but I am not familiar with Obedience schools how do they work,"  
" Here is brochure that will explain," she said handing him a folded up piece of paper.  
"It says here they have very strict punishments?"  
"Yes the strictest in the whole world. Consists of whipping and those cells over there," she pointed.  
"Whipping? but big brother,"  
"Hello you must be Mokuba Kaiba?"  
"Yeah so what?"  
"Your funny kid yeah so what very funny,"  
"Is this school where the dogs stays or comes home,"  
"Well there is a stay and come home which ever suites you,"  
"I would prefer stay but Mokuba wouldn't appreciate that so come home,"  
"O.k. sir we will make your dog the most obedient dog or your money back,"  
Joey couldn't believe his ears Kaiba was actually going through with this. Joey looked around him once more. His goal was not to be a dog in a cell. Mokuba put Joey on the ground.  
"In this Obedience School your puppy is in need of no collar for here he isn't know as Little Seto he is refered to as Dog or Mutt and will answer to either or both," Ronda said taking Joey's collar.  
She put it in a box that had Little Seto on it. Joey saw the door that led to his terrible fate. Mokuba picked Little Seto up for the last time hugging him tightly even though he would see him in seven hours but that seemed like a whole day. Joey watched Mokuba and Kaiba leave for school. Mokuba turned around quickly to wave good-bye to Little Seto. The lady opened the door for Joey to walk out. Outside Joey saw dogs crawling under obstacles.  
"Listen here Mutt no one is here to care about you so you are on your own. I don't want any howling or trying to sneak off like you are smart because if the fence don't get you the electricity will," she said closing the door behind Joey and leaving him to begin a new horror obedience school.  
Obedience School is Kaiba crazy or just mean. Will Joey stay out of trouble? Will Katrina help? Find out by reading the next chapter now ready set review.  
Joey: Did she just say Obedience School?  
Kaiba: Yes Mutt for the trouble-making dog you really are.  
Optimistic girl94: Please review thx. 


	10. Sergeant Pain

Nothin but a Mutt 2  
  
Chap 10 Sergeant Pain  
  
Joey couldn't believe he was at obedience school. He hoped this was a dream but it was real as real him being a dog. He still hurt all over because of what happened last night. Joey sat down but then got back up when a man in camouflage just like the lady cam over to him.  
"What do you think you are doing Dog?!" the man yelled, "do you think you are on vacation?"  
Joey shook he head to say no.  
"Good because while you're here you will not be on vacation. Got it!" he yelled, "Follow me!"  
  
Joey followed the yelling man to a part of the school that was an opened yard. Looking around Joey saw dogs in a line. They looked like statues because they weren't moving.  
"Now get in a line. Move it! Move it!"  
Joey hurried into a line so he wouldn't get the man angry.  
"Now my name is Sergeant Pain and if you wonder why you are stupid!" he yelled.  
Joey didn't like the way the man was screaming at them. He didn't like the way the man spit on them either.  
"Now first drill of the day is up downs," he yelled, "Now down!"  
Joey watched the dogs rushed to the ground and he did the same. When he announced up the dogs went up. Joey thought this wasn't as bad as it seemed until the man made them go faster and faster. Then the pain man made them run around the whole field fifty times. Joey was so tired and his body was hurting even more than it did before. Afterwards the man let them rest for a second then made them do everything over again.  
"Do you all want to know why you are all here?!" he yelled, " because you are all bad dogs!"  
Joey watched as one dog stopped running. The sergeant blew a whistle.  
"All dogs stop running," he yelled, "the dog that just stopped running please come to the front!"  
A little Scottie dog went up to the front.  
"Why do you think that you can stop running?" he yelled, "Do you think you are more special then the other dogs. Do you think you are so special you don't have to run?"  
"He is in trouble," one dog whispered.  
"Huh do you think you are special?" he yelled, "then you deserve a special punishment."  
Sergeant Pain picked up a whip and whipped the dog nine times.  
"Now since you are so special run seventy laps now go!"  
The poor beaten Scottie dog ran around the field.  
"Now any others think they are special?" he yelled, "Good now lunch time."  
Joey followed the dogs to the place where they were serving food. This was great because Joey was starving. Inside the dog bowls was nothing.  
"If you want to know why there is no food? Well you are a bunch of lazy dogs. You haven't earned lunch now get to the obstacle course!" Sergeant Pain yelled.  
Joey was outraged no food. Joey thought they dissevered food and more. At the obstacle course Joey nearly fainted it was so big.  
"Now you have to go through the tires, up the ropes, through the pool of water, under the wall, and open the door. Now go!" he yelled.  
Joey ran through the tires, up the ropes, through the huge pool of water. A lot of dogs were giving up before the door. Running up to the wall Joey dug his way under the wall then when he got to the door he leaped up to turn the knob with his teeth.  
"Those of you dogs who didn't make it will keep doing it over until you do!" he hollered, "The rest of you follow me."  
The Sergeant led them to the food area where other dogs were eating. Joey came to a bowl filled with dog food. He was so happy to see food.  
"That looks like too much food for a small dog like you,"  
"Nope," Joey replied to the big dog.  
"I have been here for two weeks so I deserve your food," he said eating Joey's food.  
Joey was so angry that he attacked the dog. The big dog howled in pain as Joey bit him. Sergeant Pain came and looked at the puppy.  
"Lunch time isn't for fighting!" he roared picking up the whip and whipping Joey twenty times.  
After the whipping Joey was beat up so much he was bleeding.  
"Your lucky he didn't hit you more,"  
"That Sergeant is so- ow!"  
Joey looked at the dog that was licking his wounds.  
"Thanks my name is Joey how about you?"  
"My name is Fifi but people around here call me Fi," she said.  
Fi was a very beautiful golden lab just like Joey. She had a pretty pink bow wrapped around her neck.  
"Well Fi thank you,"  
"I 'd avoid getting into fights here," she said.  
"It wasn't my fault that big stupid dog took my lunch," Joey said.  
"Oh Butch. Yeah he is a big stupid dog. He thinks since he has been here for two weeks that he can steal others food,"  
"How long have you been here?" Joey asked.  
"I came here last year. I can't go home until I am obedient," she said.  
"You have been here for two years?"  
"No this is going to be my second year," she said.  
"Wow I thought having to do this everyday then going home was bad. But staying here is worse,"  
"Worst of all is hearing the dogs in the cells howl," she said.  
"This place is really bad,"  
"It is but last year a puppy about the size of you or bigger died because of all the punishments. This obedience school was going to go out of business but they paid the people to let it go. Since then they have covered it up," she said.  
"They killed a dog? That is murder,"  
"I know and just three months ago another dog died but again it was covered up,"  
"Hasn't anyone figured-,"  
"No they cover it up so well. And sad to say more and more dogs die,"  
"That is horrible,"  
"All dogs report to the field now!"  
"That's you guys," she said.  
"Aren't you coming?"  
"No I am not a new comer," she said walking away.  
Joey was now afraid of this place. If Joey died it would be horrible. He knew Kaiba would accept the money to keep quite. All Joey wanted to do was get away from the school far away.  
At the arcade

"I am so glad your brother let you hang with us Mokuba," Yugi said.

"Why are you so sad?

Is Little Seto o.k?" Yami asked.

"Little Seto is fine just fine, but he is at Obedience School," Mokuba cried.

"Obedience School?" Tristan asked.

"My brother told me he needed it. Little Seto isn't a bad dog though," Mokuba said.

"Kaiba," Duke growled.

"The school is evil. They whip dogs there," Mokuba cried even louder.

"Whip? Joey,"Yugi said. "Why don't we go talk to your brother," Yugi said.  
Back at obedience school  
Joey did the rest of the drills. Just as one dog got in trouble Joey went to the fence. He knew it was an electric fence. He decided to dig under the fence. As he dug under he thought he was almost out but then he was electrocuted. He felt arms pull him from under the fence.  
"Do you think you are smart?" he yelled, "Well you're not. I knew you were a trouble maker from the moment I saw you."  
Sergeant Pain whipped Joey fifty times. Then he went inside and threw him into a cell. Joey looked around the room and saw nothing but walls except the door. Joey wondered how long he would be in here. Joey decided to howl for a while but when he made a little nose someone threw a rock at him. Joey cried out from the pain and was hit with another rock. Joey knew now he would be in here for a long time.  
At the Kaiba mansion  
Kaiba heard the door open and he went to see whom it was. There in his home were all of Joey's friends.  
"Mokuba why did you bring those people in our home,"  
"Kaiba we are here to talk about Little Seto," Yami said.  
"Oh the dumb dog,"  
"How could you send him to obedience school?" Tea asked.  
"Well Tea easy I picked up the phone dialed the number then took the bad dog to the obedience school," he said matter of factly.  
"You can't do that he is a small dog. And he isn't bad," Tea said.  
"That dog is a huge problem that needs to be fixed,"  
"Kaiba did you know 50% of the dogs at an obedience school die because of the horrid punishment?" Yugi asked.  
"So?"  
"Big brother can we go get Little Seto now?" Mokuba asked.  
"It isn't time,"  
"If he dies there I am never going to speak to you ever again!" Mokuba yelled running to his room and slamming the door.  
"Mokuba, see what you have done?"  
"No Kaiba this was your own doing," Yami said.  
At the obedience school  
Joey watched the walls for a while then he got bored. He knew if he stayed in here any longer he would go crazy.  
"I want to get out of here!" Joey yelled.  
The door opened showing an angry Ronda. Joey was picked up and taken down the hall.  
"He is going to the room," a dog said.  
"The room that is horror,"  
Joey wanted to know what the room was. The way the dogs were talking he knew it was horrible. In the room there were many other sergeants like Pain. He was thrown on the floor. One of the sergeants kicked him others just beat him. One even threw heavy objects at him. Some crazy person threw a chair at him, which made Joey slip into unconsciousness.  
At the game shop  
Yugi was worried about the puppy the most because he also knew that the puppy was really Joey. Suddenly a lady dressed in a blue dress appeared in front of Yugi and his friends.  
"Yugi,"  
"What the-,"  
"You must help me save Joey," she said.  
"Who?"  
"I am Katrina the keeper of all whishes remember?"  
"No,"  
"I have no time for you to ask questions go to the obedience school save him,"  
Katrina disappeared leaving Yugi and his friends speechless.  
"Yugi did that lady just say Joey was in trouble?" Tristan asked.  
"Yes, I have to go save him,"  
"We will go with you," Tristan said.  
"Yes we are your friends remember?" Tea said.  
"O.k. let's hurry,"  
At the obedience school  
Yugi busted through the doors of the school startling Ronda.  
"Sir-,"  
"Where is Little Seto?" Yugi asked.  
"Who?" she asked, "oh that trouble making dog he is down that hall."  
Yugi and the others ran down the hall and ran through the door. They all gasped when they saw a motionless puppy on the floor.  
"The dog was such a bad dog,"  
"Your obedience school will be out of business," Yugi yelled picking the puppy up.  
"How about we forget about this huh? I will pay you-,"  
"Keep your filthy money!" Yugi shouted.  
"Let's just put this behind us hm?" Ronda said handing Yugi Little Seto's collar.  
Yugi just took the collar and left leaving Ronda to panic. When they got to the Kaiba mansion they wondered how they were going to explain it to Mokuba.  
"Yugi I am glad you are- Little Seto,"  
"Well-,"  
"What happened?"  
"We don't' know when we got there he was-,"  
"Big brother we are going to the vet!"  
"What wait-,"  
But Mokuba was already gone.  
At the animal hospital they waited in the waiting room.  
"Stop walking around like that you are making me nervous," Ryou said.  
"Mokuba Kaiba,"  
Mokuba went inside to see Little Seto the others following behind. Inside they saw Little Seto hooked up to an Av.  
"Your puppy is in a coma,"  
"So he isn't dead?" Mokuba asked.  
"Just is asleep but not able to wake up,"  
"Isn't that dead?" Yugi asked.  
"No he is still breathing and his heart is still beating,"  
"Will he wake up?" Bakura asked.  
"I didn't know you cared," Ryou asked.  
"Of course do you think I am mean?" Bakura asked.  
" We don't know if he will wake up?" the doctor said.  
"Oh," Mokuba frowned.  
The others left except Yugi and Mokuba.  
"Good bye Joey,"  
"Why did you call him Joey?'  
"Because he is- he reminds me of Joey,"  
"Oh,"  
Yugi patted the puppy softly then left.  
"Coming Mokuba?"  
"Yeah hold on,"  
"O.k."  
"Wake up boy," Mokuba said then left Little Seto.  
Poor Joey. Review and you will know if he wakes up.  
Joey: I hope I wake up.  
Kaiba: I don't.  
Joey: Your mean.  
Kaiba: You just noticed?  
Optimistic girl94: Now guys don't fight. Please review. Please.  
Joey: Yeah please.


	11. Finding My Way Back part 1

Nothin but a Mutt 2

Chap 11 Finding My Way back part (1)  
  
An: -------(means inside Joey's mind)#####(this means not in Joey's mind)  
After school Mokuba headed back to the vet to check on Little Seto. He hoped when he got there that his puppy would be awake. When he got there he saw Little Seto still not awake.  
"Little Seto please wake up," Mokuba begged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Joey looked around him seeing a mirror he saw he was a boy again he was so happy. He looked around him to see he was outside the arcade he decided to go in but the door was locked.  
"Must be closed,"  
He walked to the game shop and opened the door. He called out Yugi's name but no one answered. He thought it was strange. He even went to the Kaiba mansion but that place was empty too. He wondered where everyone went.  
"Joey,"  
"Katrina where is everyone?"  
"Joey no one is here because you are in your mind,"  
"In my mind but-,"  
"That is why you aren't a dog anymore,"  
"When can I go home?"  
"You have to find home," Katrina said.  
"That sis easy it is- wait my house was here what happened?"  
"Your in a coma Joey so everything has been mixed up in your mind,"  
"Will you help me find my way?"  
"Sorry Joey if I help you won't get out of here," she said.  
"How do I find my way?"  
"Follow your heart," she said then disappeared.  
"Follow my heart that is so old and how can I use that to help me?"  
There was no answer. Now Joey was alone lost in his mind.

###################################################################  
Mokuba petted Little Seto's head. How he wanted his puppy so badly.  
"Mokuba?"  
"Yugi?"  
"I came to see how Little Seto is doing,"  
"I don't want him to be sleeping forever,"  
"Neither do I Mokuba neither do I,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How am I supposed to find my way?" Joey asked.  
"Hey mutt!"  
"Kaiba I can't believe I am saying this but I am so glad to see you," Joey said.  
"I am not glad to see you mutt,"  
"Hey this must be a strange question but do you know where my house is?"  
"So the mutt has lost its way,"  
"Kaiba I am serious you have to help me,"  
"I don't have to help you mutt,"  
"Wow the Kaiba in my mind is as mean as the Kaiba in the real world,"  
"Why are you talking to yourself mutt?"  
"Oh nothing. Wait I thought Katrina said no one was supposed to be in my mind?"  
"I did but I guess you wanted someone so here that someone is," she said.  
"But of all people Kaiba,"  
Joey looked around him he wondered how he would find his house. He looked at Kaiba but then thought Kaiba wouldn't be able to help.  
"I guess I will be trapped in here forever," he said. ###########################################################################   
"Hey Yugi we came to see Little Seto," Tristan said.  
"Poor thing," Tea said patting the puppy's head.  
"What happened to that obedience school?" Bakura asked.  
"Going out of business as we speak," Yami said.  
"Good," Mokuba said.  
"Mokuba, why didn't you come home after school?" Kaiba asked walking into the room.  
"I wanted to see Little Seto,"  
"Right the dog,"  
"Kaiba couldn't you care a little?" Yugi asked.  
"No,"  
"I am sorry you feel that way," Yugi said.  
"I am not,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
Joey sat on the sidewalk and tried to think of a way to get out of his mind. He knew that if he asked Kaiba he would just be insulted but Kaiba was the only person here beside him.  
"Kaiba will you take me to your home?"  
"Why mutt?"  
"I want to see if I can retrace my steps,"  
"Well o.k. But we aren't going inside," Kaiba said. Joey followed Kaiba to his mansion then afterwards walked down the sidewalk to his house but when he got there again it wasn't there. He wondered why it didn't work.  
"Hey Joey what are you looking for?"  
"Kaiba just leave me alone,"  
"I am not Kaiba I am Yugi,"  
"Yug?"  
"Yes,"  
"I am so glad you are here do you know where my house is?"  
"I am glad you are here too. We have been worried come with me,"  
Following Yugi Joey noticed that everything began to come alive it reminded him of being in Domino again. People were walking on the streets and going into shops and stuff that normally happens in the real world. Joey thought this was strange because this was al happening in his head. They stopped in front of the game shop where Joey went before.  
"Everyone is inside,"  
Walking in Joey saw every one of his friends.  
"Hey Joey where have you been man?" Tristan asked.  
"Guys this may be strange but do any of you know where my house is?"  
"Joey your house is where it always is," Yami said.  
"I am sorry could you show me?"  
"Sure," Yugi laughed.

####################################################################  
Mokuba looked at his brother and tried to figure out why he didn't like Little Seto.

"Why don't you like Little Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"You are always spending time with that dog instead of your own brother,"

"The only reason that is because you are always at work," "So? When – forget it I am leaving," Kaiba, said.

" Who could not like you Little Seto?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey watched his friends go to the same place Joey went before.

"I always knew you would forget where you're house was," Tristan laughed.

"Shut up Tristan,"

"And here it is," Yugi said pointing at nowhere.

"I don't see it," Joey said.

"Joey are you blind it is right in front of you. Oh here comes Serenity," Yugi said.

Joey saw Serenity step out of nowhere it was very weird. He wanted to know why he couldn't see the house.

"Hey guys come in," Serenity said.

Joey followed them to nowhere but he hit some type of barrier. He couldn't go inside.

"Joey you can't go in," Katrina said.

"Why not the house is there isn't?" Joey asked.

"Yes but you haven't found it truly yet,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have to-,"

"They didn't have to follow they're heart to get into that house,"

"I know but they already know where the house is," Katrina said.

"But-,"

"Joey be patient and you will find it," she said.  
Suddenly all the feel of the real Domino disappeared. Joey was alone again.

####################################################################  
"Visiting time is over," the doctor said.  
Mokuba left the animal hospital with Yugi and his friends.  
"This is becoming strange where is Joey?" Tristan asked.  
"I don't know," Ryou said.  
"Let's go see if Serenity knows," Duke said.  
They walked to Joey's house to see Serenity. When they went inside Serenity began to cry.  
"I have no idea where Joey is," she cried.  
"No one does," Tristan said.  
"I do," Yugi said.  
"You do? Tell us," Tristan asked.  
"You know Little Seto?" Everyone nodded.  
"He is Little Seto. Joey is Little Seto,"  
"Not this again Yugi," Tristan complained.  
"No really it is true I promise,"  
"Well I guess the promise is already broken. Yugi I know you miss Joey as much as us but you can't pretend anymore you know and I know he isn't Little Seto," Tristan said.  
"I didn't believe myself but then Katrina-,"  
"Whoa whoa whoa who is Katrina?" Tristan asked.  
"The Keeper of all wishes she told me and cupid, Cp,"  
"Cupid?" Tristan laughed.  
"Yes cupid but his name is really Cp,"  
"Hey guys Yugi talked to cupid,"  
"Did he make you fall in love?" Marik asked drawing a heart in the air with his finger.  
"No but do you know bud the hall monitor Cp made him fall in love with a trash can and-,"  
"That is why I saw him taking a trash can home after school," Tea said.  
"Yeah and Santa Claus, the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny-,"  
"Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, Easter bunny? O.k. Yugi maybe you need to lay down," Tristan asked.  
"No I am fine,"  
"No you aren't. Easter bunny? Humph" Tristan laughed.

------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------  
Joey thought about what Katrina said but he couldn't understand. Joey might as well stay here forever since even if he did go back he would still be a dog and he wasn't looking forward to that. As he sat there he began to think about his friends and how he missed them. He wished he could go back but he knew he had to find his house before he could.  
Getting up Joey went back to the Kaiba mansion to see if Kaiba was there. He wanted someone to talk to and he knew that Yugi and the rest of his friends were with Serenity in his house but he also knew he had no way to get in. On his way to the Kaiba mansion he saw Mokuba sitting on the sidewalk.  
"Hey Mokuba what is wrong?"  
"Oh nothing Joey. My brother wont talk to me,"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know,"  
"Let's go see why,"  
Joey said taking Mokuba with him to the Kaiba mansion. When they got inside Kaiba was cooking something.  
"I didn't know you cooked Kaiba,"  
Kaiba turned around so fast what he was cooking fell to the floor spraying oil everywhere making a huge fire behind Kaiba.  
"Kiaba there is a fire behind you," Joey yelled.  
"Mutt what are you doing in my mansion?"  
" Kaiba the first rule of cooking is never turn your back to the stove,"  
Joey watched Kaiba turn around to find fire spreading onto his clothes. Mokuba ran over to help his brother as Joey watched in horror. Thinking immediately Joey got an extinguisher that wouldn't work since the fire was big now. Running into the bathroom Joey put on the water so it would flow into the bucket he found. He heard the screams from the kitchen but when Joey turned to go out the door there was a fire covering his exit. Taking the bucket of water Joey threw it at the fire and refilled the bucket.  
By the time Joey got to the kitchen the fire was gone and Kaiba and Mokuba were gone too. ############################################################################

Yugi sat in front of the TV flipping the channels. He rewinded back to what happened a few minutes ago.  
  
Flashback  
"Yugi you are crazy Joey isn't Little Seto," Tristan yelled.  
"He is to," Yugi screamed.  
"We should go to the police and tell them to put up a missing person report," Tea said.  
"No it won't work because Joey is Little Seto,"  
"Little Seto is a puppy not Joey," Mokuba said.  
"Yugi we are going to the police station if you want to come do," Tristan said.  
"I wont come because Joey is o.k. Well not really because he is in a coma but he isn't lost," Yugi said.  
"You guys go ahead I will talk to Yugi," Yami said.  
End Flashback  
"Yami do you think I am crazy?" Yugi asked.  
"Um-,"  
"You do believe me right?"  
"Yes Yugi I believe you," Yami said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Joey sat on the floor speechless.  
"What just happened?" he asked himself.  
"You're mind played a trick on you," Katrina said.  
"But why?"  
"It will until you get out of your mind,"  
"The fire it was so real. It was hot and -,"  
"Yes wasn't it? Your mind is a very complicated place. It can make anything real,"  
"Then I don't want to stay in my mind any longer,"  
"Then find your home,"  
Joey opened the door to step out of the Kaiba mansion. He saw firemen putting out the flaming house. There was an ambulance and newscast.  
"Hey boy how did you survive from that fire?"  
"It is all in my head,"  
"Right,"  
Joey ran over to the ambulance seeing Mokuba and Kaiba being put in.  
"Joey,"  
"Yugi,"  
"I am so glad your are o.k."  
"Yugi don't worry this isn't real it is all in my head,"  
"Joey are you sure you don't need to be put in an ambulance?" Yugi laughed.  
"No,"  
"Hey Yugi how did that happen?" Tristan asked.  
"I don't know,"  
"Kaiba was cooking," Joey said.  
"I see why now," Tristan said.  
"I hope they will be o.k." Tea said.  
"I am so glad you didn't go with them," Serenity said hugging Joey.  
Joey knew his mind was playing with him but the hug felt so real.

"I am here Serenity," Joey said.

#################################################################  
"Yami they can't put up a missing person report if the person isn't missing," Yugi said.  
"I know but um- Yugi are you sure Joey is Little seto?"  
"Yami I thought you believed me?"  
"I do I was just making it clearer for me," he lied.  
"Yes I am sure,"  
"Let's go to the police station and stop them then," Yami said.  
"O.k."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey waited in the waiting room with the others. They all looked nervous for the Kaiba brothers.

"Hey Yug!"

"Yes,"

"Can I speak to ya alone?"

"Of course,"  
They went down the hall to speak.

"Yugi I really need you to help me find my house,"

"Joey-,"

"See I don't belong here and-,"

"Joey I know Kaiba was always mean to you but maybe if he saw you cared he wouldn't be so mean," Yugi said.

" That isn't it,"

"Anyway you didn't want to come in you were just standing outside the door,"

The inter come went off announcing that everyone should get into the hallways because there was a tornado warning. Everybody was rushed into the hallways even the patients. Joey sat there thinking that this was just great.

"How real can my mind get?" Joey asked himself.

Wow it is going to take Joey forever to get out of his mind now. Read and review please.  
Kaiba: I always thought your mind was empty.  
Joey: shut up!  
Optimistic girl94: review please.


	12. Finding My Way Back part 2

Nothin but a Mutt 2  
  
Chap 12 Finding My Way Back part (2)  
  
An: ---------(means in Joey's mind) #######(not in Joey's mind)  
  
Yugi and Yami headed to the Police Station to find the others before they send out the report.  
  
"Don't send out the report yet," Yugi yelled.  
  
"We already did," Tristan said.  
  
"He isn't missing though,"  
  
"Then where is he and don't tell me his is-,"  
  
"Follow me," Yugi said  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey covered his head like everyone else in the hallway. He could hear the sucking sound of the tornado. He heard windows bursting and glass shattering. He couldn't believe this was happening in his mind. Joey closed his eyes not wanting to believe. When he opened his eyes everyone was gone and he was in an empty hospital. As Joey scanned the hospital nothing looked damaged.  
  
"It is like someone doesn't want me to find my way back," Joey said.  
  
"Exactly,"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"You should know,"  
  
"I don't,"  
  
"Turn around Joey,"  
  
Joey came face to face with himself.

#######################################################  
  
"Yugi this is the animal hospital," Tristan said.  
  
"Right,"  
  
"We already visited Little Seto," Malik said.  
  
"Yes but now we are gong to see Joey,"  
  
"He works at an animal hospital?" Tea asked.  
  
"No,"  
  
They went in but the nurse said they had to come back tomorrow that visiting time was over.  
  
"Well," Tristan asked.  
  
"Tomorrow we will come back," Yugi said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am you .Are you blind,"  
  
"No I am me the only me," Joey said.  
  
"That is what you think,"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just want you to be trapped up here like I am,"  
  
"What why?"  
  
"You ignored me Joey. And you aren't supposed to ignore your conscious," he said.  
  
"Conscious?"  
  
"Yes Joey I am your conscious. Remember the little voice in your head?"  
  
"That was you?"  
  
"Yes Joey always telling you to do the right thing,"  
  
"I am sorry to ignore you,"  
  
"Sorry wont cut it. I want to be free. You don't deserve to be in the real world," he angrily said.  
  
"So you are the one controlling everything,"  
  
"Yes Joey remember this,"  
  
Joey saw Kiaba cooking and then the fire breaking out. This was all the work of his conscious?  
  
"Yes it was all me including the tornado," he said.  
  
"You hurt two people in that fire!" Joey shouted angrily.  
  
"So? They were just in your head," he laughed evilly.  
  
"That is it you are going to pay,"  
  
Joey charged toward his conscious but missed because he disappeared right before Joey's eyes.

###################################################################

The next day Yugi woke up to go to school. He couldn't wait to show his friends where Joey was. He packed his backpack and put it on his back and walked to school. Even though he had Yami it wasn't the same. Joey, Yami and Yugi always walked together but since Joey wasn't there Yugi felt alone. When Yugi stepped into Domino High he saw all his friends waiting by his locker.  
  
"Sorry Yugi I would have walked with you and Yami but you guys weren't there so I went ahead," Tristan apologized.  
  
"That is o.k. I woke up late," Yugi said.  
  
"He was thinking all night. I told him to go to bed but he wouldn't" Yami said.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Oh nothing special," Yugi said.  
  
"We better head to class before the bell-,"  
  
The bell rang indicating that they were late.  
  
"Late," Tea finished.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey didn't know he had a conscious not because Joey thought of himself as a mean person but he just didn't believe in that stuff. He usually never listened to the voice in his head he usually just ignored it because he thought he was going crazy. Anyone would think that.  
  
"Katrina,"  
  
"Yes," she said appearing.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me my conscious was controlling everything?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't think it was needed information," she said.  
  
"He wants me to be trapped up here didn't you know?"  
  
"No oh dear that is bad,"  
  
"Do you know how I can stop him?"  
  
"Again-,"  
  
"Don't tell me to follow my heart again because that never works,"  
  
"Joey all I was going to say was you couldn't beat him,"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He is you,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Can you be beat Joey?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Still you can't beat him,"  
  
"But he could be the reason why I can't find my house,"  
  
"You have to fight him with-,"  
  
"My heart?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Katrina left Joey alone again so he could think about what to do.  
############################################################  
At lunch Yugi ate quietly while his friends chatted loudly. Especially Tea who was the loudest of all.  
  
"I believe Romeo and Juliet lived and their families became friends,"  
  
"No in the play and book Romeo and Juliet both died in the end," Tristan said.  
  
"No that is impossible why would they die?" Tea asked.  
  
"Gimme that book this isn't even the real version what is this a more friendlier version?" Tristan said flipping the pages.  
  
"Yes in fact it is Tristan you should read it. And in fine print it says-,"  
  
"The families become friends and Romeo and Juliet live happily ever after? What is this Tea where did you get this?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I will never speak of the location for it is secret," Tea said.  
  
"But on the back of the book it says-,"  
  
"The location should never be revealed!" Tea shouted at Ryou.  
  
"Hey Yugi you are pretty quiet," Tristan said.  
  
"Yes Yugi tell us what is bothering you," Tea asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing,"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey sat on the floor thinking when he jumped from someone tapping on his shoulder.  
  
"We can go see Kaiba and Mokuba now," Yugi said.  
  
Getting up Joey followed Yugi into room 209 where they were keeping Kaiba and Mokuba. When Joey saw them it was very sad they looked very burnt but they were awake.  
  
"Are you both o.k.?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Yes we are fine," Mokuba replied with a raspy voice.  
  
Joey didn't know why but he felt like crawling into Mokuba lap and comforting him as Mokuba petted his head but Joey thought no he wasn't a dog in here no dog thoughts.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't come in time," Joey said, "I had a bucket but when I got there you guys were gone."  
  
"Gone?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yeah you know not there,"  
  
"Yes we know but we were there Joey but why were you sitting on the floor talking to yourself?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"We wondered if you were o.k. Because well you were calmly sitting in a burning building while we were panicking," Mokuba said.  
  
Joey thought about what they were talking about then remembered that he was talking to Katrina but to them it looked like he was talking to himself while sitting in a burning building.  
  
"The doctor said we would be able to go home tomorrow," Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Get better guys," Joey said.  
  
"O.k."  
  
Joey looked around before he left the room was trashed because of the tornado. As Joey and Yugi walked out of the room Yugi disappeared. Turning around Joey saw nobody in the room. Why must his conscious mess with him? Surely there was some way to beat him. He guessed Katrina was right he had to beat him with his heart.  
##############################################################  
Yugi couldn't pay attention in class he was to worried about Joey. He wanted his best friend to get out of that coma and not be a dog anymore. The teacher called on Yugi but he wasn't paying attention so he got the answer wrong and a warning for bonus.  
  
"Yugi are you sure you are o.k.?" Tristan asked as they left algebra class.  
  
"Just fine,"  
  
"Hey guys how about we go to the game shop watch a movie or something?" Yami asked.  
  
"Good idea Yami, it will get Yugi's mind off of Joey," Tristan said.  
  
"I don't know," Yugi said  
  
Joey went outside of the hospital and began to walk nowhere special he just was walking.  
  
"Joey wait up!" Yugi shouted.  
  
Turning around Joey saw Yugi staring up at him a confused look on his face.  
  
"Joey are you o.k.?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes Yug I am fine,"  
  
"Why don't we go to the game shop watch a movie or something," Yugi offered.  
  
"That would be nice," Joey said.  
  
"It would be nice wouldn't"  
  
Everyone disappeared again and Joey was alone at least he thought.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It is just me your conscious,"  
  
"I am getting really sick of you,"  
  
"Ouch Joey that hurt right here," he said pointing to his heart.  
  
"Why wont you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Because toying with you is too much fun,"  
  
"Why don't you disappear,"  
  
"Now it is my turn to ignore you," the conscious said.  
  
"Joey what is wrong what did I do?"  
  
"Oh Yug oh I didn't mean you,"  
  
"Oh o.k." Yugi said.  
  
"I meant someone else," Joey said.  
############################################################  
Yugi sat in front of the TV quietly as his friends screamed at the scariness of the movie. Yugi didn't think the movie was scary the thought of being scared of the tooth fairy seemed funny. Yugi had better things to do then scream. Popcorn was dumped all over Yugi's head along with a cup of soda. Looking up was a bad idea because more soda was dropped on him hitting his face. No one seemed to notice because they were too busy screaming.  
  
When Yugi was about to get up someone held onto his hair while pulling violently making Yugi scream.  
  
"I know Yugi to think the tooth fairy is that mean," Tea said then kept screaming.  
  
Yugi took the hands of the person gripping his hair and pulled them off. He then got up and headed downstairs to the part of his home that was the game shop. The door opened making a dinging sound signaling that a customer was here to buy or browse.  
  
"Sir we are closed,"  
  
"I am not here to buy anything,"  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes I Kaiba have honored you with my present by showing up in this simple game shop," he said.  
  
"What do you want?" Yugi asked not happy with what Kaiba said about the game shop.  
  
"Why do you think I am here?"  
  
"I don't know Joey isn't here for you to bug," he said.  
  
"I am here to talk to you exactly about that subject Joey,"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"My brother wont listen to me when I tell him the mutt is Joey,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"He is spending to much time over at the animal hospital. He said he wouldn't come home until that stupid dog wakes up,"  
  
"That is nice what is so bad,"  
  
"Listen Yugi I am losing my brother to a dog with fleas now don't you ask me what is bad about that," Kaiba said holding Yugi up by the shirt. "The reason I am here is I want you to convince Mokuba to come home."  
  
"Can't you?" Yugi smiled, "I mean he is YOUR brother."  
  
"If I could why would I be here?" Kaiba asked still holding Yugi up by the shirt.  
  
"Let go of my shirt and I will help," Yugi smirked as Kaiba loosen his grip on his shirt.  
  
Kaiba turned around his cape floating in the air as he left.  
  
"Failing at this assignment isn't one of your options," Kaiba said his hand on the door.  
  
"Yes sir!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Kaiba turned around glaring at Yugi angrily then stepping out the door.  
  
"Kaiba," Yugi said then went upstairs to get Yami to come with him for back up on this so called assignment Kaiba gave.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey sat next to Yugi he knew he had to find his house sometime but he decided to relax a bit. They watched the movie Miracle happily. Suddenly the screen shattered and showed a different movie or not a movie at all. Joey saw Yugi and his friends watching TV then watched as a horrible storm made a power line fall on the house causing a huge fire. He watched as his friends suffocated. Immediately Joey got the remote and turned off the TV.  
  
"Joey why did you turn off the TV?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes Joey the team USA was about to score," Tea said.  
  
"Yes Joey why did you turn off the entertainment?"  
  
"You!" Joey shouted pointing at his conscious.  
  
" Joey I thought that movie was the best,"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ouch again Joey that hurt," he laughed.  
  
"Ouch this," Joeys said charging toward his conscious but again he disappeared.  
  
"Joey you can't fight him with hate,"  
  
"Katrina he-,"  
  
"I know but – oh Joey you have to try harder," she said.  
  
Joey again was alone but he was glad because he didn't feel like talking to anyone.  
###############################################################  
Yugi opened the doors of the animal hospital and went to where he knew they were holding Joey or Little Seto. Inside he saw Mokuba sitting next to the puppy's bed frowning.  
  
"Yugi why did we come here?" Yami asked.  
  
"Mokuba you have to go home,"  
  
"I don't have to anything," Mokuba snapped patting Little Seto.  
  
"Your brother-,"  
  
"If he wants me home so much he should have come here oh wait he doesn't care," Mokuba said.  
  
"He cares Mokuba,"  
  
"No he doesn't,"  
  
"Yami there is nothing I can do,"  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have put the job in the hands of a spiky head kid and his yami," Kaiba said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Joey what has gotten into to you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you punch Tristan?" Tea asked angrily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Let us refresh your memory," Duke said, "You yelled you! and pointed at Tristan then he asked what? And you said Shut up! And again he asked what? And then you punched him."  
  
"I don't remember," Joey said.  
  
"When you stop lying contact us," Tea said.  
  
Joey looked at Yugi.  
  
"Yug?"  
  
Yugi sadly shook his head then went out the door.  
  
Joey heard clapping behind him.  
  
Wow bogus isn't it? Joey punching Tristan without knowing. Joey's conscious out to get him wow.  
  
Tristan: Ouch that smarts  
  
Joey: It wasn't my fault  
  
Optimistic girl94: Please review and I will write more.


	13. Finding My Way Back part 3

Nothin but a Mutt 2

Chap 13 Finding My Way Back part (3)

An: --------(means in Joey's mind)####(not in Joey's mind)

Yugi turned to see Kaiba in the doorway of the patient room. He had a usual frown on.

"I guess if something has to be done you have to accomplish it yourself," Kaiba said, "Mokuba you can't stay here all day you have to come home some time."

"Big brother I am not leaving until Little Seto wakes up,"

"Again with the dog," Kaiba yelled.

"The dog has a name and it is Little Seto,"

"The dog has another name and it is Joey Wheeler," Kaiba said.

"Your brother is right," Yugi said.

"Who side are you on Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"Nobody's,"

"Mokuba you have to come home,"

"No big brother I don't,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey spinned around to see his conscious clapping. Filled with rage Joey ran to punch him but then he heard Katrina's voice in his head and then he stopped.

"Wow I didn't know you could punch your own friend Joey,"

"You,"

"Well I have to go but you stay happy," he said.

Opening the door Joey stepped outside to see nothing. He knew where his house was but he couldn't see it or get into it and he knew he had to get out of here. He didn't want to be in his mind forever. Joey walked down the sidewalk by himself because his friends were mad at him. Now he wished he had Mokuba to cheer him up. He decided to head to Kaiba's mansion to see what they were up to. He knocked on the door three times before someone answered.

"May I help you?" the butler asked.

"Uh- yes is Mokuba or Kaiba there?"

"Yes step right in,"

Joey walked into the house and the butler guided him to Kaiba's room where he saw Kaiba on his computer and Mokuba bugging him.

"Please big brother,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"Mr.Kaiba this young-,"

"Joey,"

"Young Joey is here to see you," the butler said then left the room.

"Oh it is you mutt,"

"Hey Joey where is Yugi and the others?" Mokuba asked.

"Um- I don't know,"

"Did they ditch you?" Kaiba laughed.

"Yes they did,"

Joey couldn't help it he began to cry. Mokuba came over to Joey and gave him a hug. Smiling Joey thanked Mokuba.

"Anytime for a best friend,"

"More like mans best friend," Kaiba laughed.

Joey couldn't help himself you could say he still thought like a dog or he was just so happy but he licked Mokuba's face.

"Joey are you O.K.?" Mokuba asked wiping off his face.

Joey sat down before he made a fool of himself he was thinking like a dog again which was bad. Mokuba laughed a little at the look on Joey's face.

"I have to tell you both something,"

"Yes what?" Mokuba asked.

"Well I don't belong here because this is my mind and back in the real world I am a puppy in a coma. And everything that happens here is being controlled by my conscious. The fire and the tornado was all the work of my conscious. See he is angry with me because I was always ignoring him. Now he is out to get me and he wants me to be stuck up here forever. But I have to find my house so I can get out," Joey concluded.

Mokuba and Kaiba had confused looks on their faces.

"What?" they asked.

" To make it simple you both are in my mind,"

"I thought you licking my face was funny but this is hilarious," Mokuba said.

"It is true I promise," Joey said.

"Big brother may I ask you something?"

"What Moki?"

"Please please please. Can I have a dog?"

"No,"

"A puppy?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"You aren't old enough,"

"I am nine,"

"Yes and that is too young,"

"Hey guys!" Joey hollered.

"What!"

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yes and I think you are crazy," Mokuba said, "and why did you lick my face?"

"Well see in the real world I am a dog because-,"

"So really you are a puppy but a human because you switched places with Joey so you aren't really Joey but a puppy?" Mokuba asked.

"Wait a minute what I was going to say was-,"

"Wow a puppy in a boys body," Mokuba said.

Joey was sitting there staring at Mokuba because his face just brightened up so much it lighted the room. Mokuba began to pet Joey's head. Joey smiled then frowned.

"Stop petting my head I am not a dog,"

"No wonder you have been acting like a dog," Kaiba laughed.

"Yes you are because you switched places with Joey so you're a puppy in Joey's body," Mokuba said still patting Joey's head.

Joey was about to pull off Mokuba's hand from his head but then he saw something outside the window. It looked like Joey's conscious talking to Yugi. Thinking Joey knew that was trouble about to start.

#########################################################################################

"Mokuba come home right now!" Kaiba yelled.

"No!"

"If you don't come home I am going to have to stay here and wait for you," he said.

"Whatever,"

"Well Yugi and I are going to go back to the game shop so the others won't worry,"

"We are?" Yugi asked Yami.

Yami took a hold of Yugi's hand and they went back to the game shop. When they went back upstairs they heard screaming. Yugi thought the movie was still playing but it wasn't when they got up there.

"The tooth fairy got them," Tea cried.

"Oh dear," Ryou said.

"Tea quiet it is only a movie," Tristan said looking in a closet.

"If you ask me good riddance I was going to send them to the shadow realm anyway," Bakura said.

"No you weren't," Marik said.

"We are here,"

"I told Yugi to stay out of the dark," Tea said.

"No you didn't .You were too busy screaming," Tristan said.

" Well I would have if you hadn't poured soda on me," Tea said her hands on her hips.

"I never poured soda on you. You poured soda on me and popcorn," Tristan said.

"You both are wrong I was hit with both your popcorns and sodas," Yugi yelled.

" Yugi and Yami so you didn't get taken by the tooth fairy,"

"Who said that?"

"Tristan,"

"What I-,"

"Now I will show you both where Joey is tomorrow right now I am going to get this soda out of my hair," Yugi said.

"It is going to take you awhile Yugi with that wild hair," Tristan laughed.

"You shouldn't be talking pointy,"

"Pointy oh you didn't," Tristan said.

"Don't even start bye Yugi and Yami," Tea said.

Yugi watched all of his friends leave then he looked around his house.

"I am going to have fun cleaning this," Yugi said.

"Good because I am not helping," Yami said going to his room and closing the door.

"Now wait just a minute," Yugi said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey wanted to get up to leave but he couldn't because Mokuba had a grip on Joey.

"Mokuba I have to go o.k.?"

"No puppy stay,"

"For the last time-,"

"Please," Mokuba said showing his puppy eyes.

"No," Joey said then got up and left.

"What? No one can withstand the power of my puppy dog face," Mokuba said.

Running out the door Joey ran up to Yugi to ask him what his conscious said to him.

"Hey Yug what did-,"

"How dare you come back and mock Tristan some more," Tea said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Yeah you are so mean. We wanted to forgive you but then you said Tristan deserved it and ran away," Yugi said

"That wasn't me that was my conscious," Joey said.

"Don't get mad," Mokuba said.

"Where did you come from Mokuba?"

"This isn't the real Joey it is a puppy in Joey's body because the puppy and Joey switched places," Mokuba said.

"Really?" Tea said.

"Yep,"

"I am not a puppy," Joey yelled.

"Yes you are. Don't lie," Mokuba said.

Tea walked over to Joey and smiled really big.

"No you can't pet my head," Joey said.

"Come on," Tea said, "I promise I wont hurt you."

"You people are unbelieveable,"Joey said.

He wasn't going to wait around anymore he was going to go back to his world. Hearing people behind him he began to run to the location of his house. When he got there he saw his conscious standing there waiting.

#####################################################################

Yugi woke up late because of all the cleaning he did yesterday without Yami's help. Looking at the time he nearly fainted. School was going to start in three minutes. He jumped out of bed, got dressed and stuffed cereal in his mouth. He saw Yami watching TV, which was weird since they were so late.

"Yami we have to hurry or we will be late," Yugi yelled.

"Late for what?"

"What do you mean late for what? School duh?"

"Oh but Yugi it is Saturday," Yami said.

"What?"

"Saturday the sixth day in the weekend after Friday,"

"I thought it was Friday,"

"Well it isn't,"

"You should have told me before I ate cereal with no milk," Yugi said.

"Oh,"

Walking down the stairs Joey saw the rest of his friends waiting.

"Yugi come on and tell Yami to hurry too we are going to the arcade," Tristan said.

" Yami!" Yugi yelled, "remember we are going to the animal hospital I have a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Yes,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey was really tired of his conscious always being there when he wasn't wanted.

"Joey I thought you would never come," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Puppy-,"

"Mokuba shh,"

"How sweet he thinks you are a dog,"

"Shut up!"

"Like I said before Joey I am going to the real world,"

"You can't,"

"I can," he said.

Joey didn't worry that much about his conscious because he knew his conscious couldn't see the house.

"Joey he can see the house don't let him go in," Katrina warned.

"What?!" Joey shouted.

Oh no Joey conscious can see the house? Can Joey believe enough to see the house? Will Joey get out?

Joey: How come he can see the house?

Conscious: Because I am better than you.

Optimistic girl94: Review please the next chapter might be my last one.


	14. Finding My Way Back part 4

Nothin but a Mutt 2

Chap 14 Finding My Way Back part (4)

Yugi led his friends to the animal hospital. He had a feeling something was going to happen there that was out of the ordinary and Yami had that feeling too.

"Yugi are you sure you don't want to go to the arcade?" Tristan asked.

"Yes I and I want you all to see Joey,"

"Joey isn't going to be at the animal hospital because he doesn't know about Little Seto," Tristan said.

"Joey will be there just wait and see," Yugi said a smile visible on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey stood in front of his conscious so he wouldn't get inside the house.

"Out of my way,"

"I wont let you go," Joey yelled.

"I said I am going to the real world and no one is going to stop me!" he hollered.

Standing there Joey wondered how he would get inside without his conscious following. He decided to stand there and block him then think of a way to get inside later.

"You think you can stop me? Wimpy you," he laughed taking hold of the door handle.

"Not alone,"

"What?"

Mokuba stood next to Joey blocking the door to.

"Mokuba,"

"I wont let you do this alone puppy," Mokuba said taking a hold of Joey's hand.

"You can't beat him by yourself," Yugi said taking a hold of Joey's hand.

"Thanks guys," Joey said.

#######################################################

When they got to the animal hospital they ran to the room that was holding Little Seto.

"I don't see Joey," Tristan said.

"Yeah all I see is that dog," Bakura said.

"He is that dog," Yugi said.

"Not again," Tristan said putting his hand over his face as if he was disappointed.

"He is,"

"Joey isn't Little Seto," Mokuba said waking up.

"See Yugi listen to Mokuba," Tirstan said.

"Now can we go to the arcade? I am determined to beat the Pharaoh at a game," Marik said.

"You couldn't beat me with your eyes blindfolded," Yami said.

"We aren't going anywhere," Yugi said, "Joey will be here."

"Whatever you say Yugi whatever you say," Tristan said.

----------------------------------

Joey looked around him and saw all of his friends standing with him to stop his conscious.

"Now you can't get in," Joey said.

"Joey I am surprised," he laughed, "that you didn't remember I control your mind and that I can make each one of your little mind friends disappear or better die."

"You wouldn't,"

"Yes actually I would," he said.

Suddenly Mokuba began to cough up a huge amount of blood.

"Puppy," Mokuba said as he was about to fall he gripped on to Joey's arm.

"Mokuba,"

"Puppy,"

"Stop it!" Joey shouted at his conscious.

"I am sorry no can do unless you step away from the door,"

"Katrina what should I do?"

"I don't know Joey listen to your heart,"

Yugi held on to his neck as he choked right in front of Joey's eyes.

"Please stop it!" Joey pleaded.

"Not until you move,"

"Puppy," Mokuba whispered, "Don't move."

"I must Mokuba I won't let you die,"

"Yes move and let me through,"

"No!" Yugi coughed.

"Mokuba, what is going on here?" Kaiba yelled running over to his brother.

"No time to explain call the hospital so they can help everyone," Joey said.

"Hello Domino Hospital we-," before Kaiba finished he collapsed hand over his heart.

Joey picked up Kiaba's phone but it wasn't working.

"All of your friends will die in exactly ten minutes,"

"If I move you will stop this madness?"

"Yes as simple as that,"

"O.k."

#########################################################################

"Yugi where is Joey? Huh?" Tristan asked.

"He will be here Tristan,"

"You said that five minutes ago," Ryou said.

"I may have but that is because it is true,"

"Yugi is right the puppy is Joey Wheeler," Kaiba said.

"Kiaba you believe that too?" Tristan asked.

"Yes I saw him change back into a boy with my own eyes since then I have been watching him,"

"Kaiba you're crazy," Marik laughed.

" I am not crazy. No one calls Kaiba crazy and lives," Kaiba said glaring at Marik.

" Well I guess I will be the first one,"

"Calm down everyone we are all friends here," Tea said.

"This would have never happen if you didn't take Little Seto to that obedience school,"

"Are you saying that I am the reason why that stupid dog is in a coma?"

"I didn't say it you did," Mokuba grinned.

The room was filled with bright light as a lady in a blue dress came into the room.

"Joey is in a lot of trouble," she said.

"Katrina is he-?"

"He is having trouble in his mind,"

"Why?"

"His conscious is-,"

"Hold on your Katrina?" Tristan asked.

"Yes,"

"Where is cupid?"

"Right behind you yo!"

"O.k."

"Everyone help Joey believe," she said.

"Help Joey believe?" they asked.

"Yes please or he will be stuck in his mind forever,"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Joey moved out of the way for his conscious.

"Now we had a deal fix my friends,"

"Wow that deal – I changed my mind,"

"What?"

"Yes I decided they should die,"

"No!"

Joey was furious he tackled the conscious to the ground.

"What no one can touch me,"

"I guess I am the first person who did,"

"Get off me!"

"Help my friends or else," Joey warned.

"O.k. just chill,"

"Puppy,"

"Mokuba," Joey said running over to him.

"Puppy," Mokuba coughed petting Joey's head.

"You have to help them," Joey pleaded.

"No I don't sucker," he said running over to the door.

Joey ran over and caught his conscious arm gripping onto it tightly.

"Please,"

"No,"

"You have to. I promise I will listen to you,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

"Well o.k."

Everyone that was dying was well again. Joey was so thrilled.

"Joey you saved us all," Yugi said, "thank you."

"Puppy you're a hero," Mokuba said giving Joey a hug.

"You're welcome everyone but I have to go back home,"

"Can't you stay?" Tea asked.

"Dude you have to stay," Tristan said.

"You are our best friend Joey,"

"You are all my best friends too,"

Joey looked to the house and still couldn't see it but hen he looked a little bit harder. The house came into full view. Putting his hand on the knob he felt someone holding onto him.

"Puppy please don't go," Mokuba cried.

"I am only going to tell you once I am not a-,"

Joey saw a tear go down Mokuba's face then he felt sorry. Joey sat down on the floor.

"Mokuba I have to go but just remember I will always be with you in there," Joey said pointing to Mokuba's heart.

"I will miss you puppy," Mokuba cried.

Joey either still had dog thoughts or he was felling sorry for Mokuba so he licked his face.

"Good –bye puppy," Mokuba said petting Joey's head.

Joey got up and went to the door. He looked back to see all his friends that helped him get through.

"Hey Mutt!"

"What?"

"Thanks,"

Joey opened the door.

###################################################

"Mokuba he isn't going to wake up," Kaiba said for the second time.

"He is big brother he is," Mokuba said.

"Where is Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Don't worry Joey is coming home," Katrina said.

"Big brother I miss Little Seto," Mokuba cried.

"We better go home Mokuba," Kaiba said looking at the time.

"No big brother I-," Mokuba started crying louder hugging Little Seto close.

"Poor Mokuba,"

"Poor Joey,"

"Stop Shedding your tears little boy your puppy is o.k. So is Joey," she said smiling.

The lights went off in the room it was so dark but the little puppy was glowing making the whole room light up. Mokuba looked in amazement at his glowing puppy.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked.

"Hey where did the lights go?" Bakura asked.

"I hope the tooth fairy doesn't come," Tea said.

"That is only in a -,"

The puppy began to change into a boy.

"Little Seto?" Mokuba said wiping his eyes.

"Joey the spell has been lifted you are a dog no longer you have for filled the deed," she said.

The lights went back on but the boy was still glowing. They didn't know who the boy was.

"Hey wait a minute that is Joey," Tristan said.

"Yes it is," Yugi cheered.

"Joey was a dog the whole time," Katrina said.

Joey opened his eyes to see his friends staring at him. He looked at his fingers and was happy he was a boy again. He sat up in the animal bed.

"Hey guys,"

The door was thrown opening showing a sad Serenity but when she saw Joey she cried out with joy.

"Joey?"

"Hey Serenity,"

"Where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

==================================================

Aftermath

Joey walked out of Domino High carrying stacks of papers. He couldn't believe he had this much homework to make up.

"Hey Joey want to go to the arcade?" Yugi asked.

"Can't I promised Mokuba I would play with him,"

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Well he did lose the greatest pet in the world so I said even if I am not a puppy anymore we can still be friends,"

"Joey how does it feel to not be eating dog food?" Duke asked.

"Good but dog food isn't that bad," Joey said.

"Meet us at Yugi's tonight," Tea said.

"Don't be late," Yami, said.

"I wont,"

Joey turned the corner on his way to Kaiba's mansion. He was happy he was a boy again because being a dog was a real pain but not as bad with Mokuba around it was just Kaiba that was the problem.

"Cp hurry up,"

"Coming gees,"

"Katrina," Joey said, "nah."

As Joey walked on by the two teenagers then began to talk among themselves.

"Joey is a good kid," Cp said.

"He is isn't he?" Katrina said, "practiced your aim for next year?"

"Yep,"

"Cp,"

"I promise,"

Katrina and Cp both left Domino city.

Joey sat in Kiaba's house playing video games with Mokuba.

"Joey,"

"Yes Mokuba,"

"Even though you aren't my puppy anymore you are still the greatest and always will be," Mokuba said hugging Joey.

"Thank you," Joey replied.

"Thanks for being a great puppy Joey,"

"You're welcome," Joey said.

"Now I am going to beat you this time,"

"No Mokuba I am going to beat you,"

That's the end. Wasn't it a great ending?

Joey: Yes I am not a dog anymore.

Kaiba: Then why do you have a tail?

Joey: Where?

Kaiba: Haha.

Joey: Kaiba.

Optimistic girl94: Please review.


End file.
